So True, So Real
by Cherry Ami
Summary: Kise gets shot and collapses next to the door of no other than Aomine Daiki. Their pasts are collided and Aomine refuses to remember or have any contact with Kise anymore, but he decides to help him anyway. How will their story unravel, when Akashi Seijuro, the leader of the Yakuza, is looking for Kise? Rated M for eventual AoKise, angst, romance and smut.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, Kurobasu nation. **_

_**This fic is basically an awesome opportunity to brace myself for NaNoWriMo. I needed to start writing something or anything, and writing AoKise is my thing, so yeah. **_

_**If you're going to participate in NaNoWriMo, add me - waitingfortomorrow**_

_**This fic will be full of angst, romance, fluff, hurt, betrayals and stuff, SO PLEASE DO NOT JUDGE ME IF GET REALLY CRUEL. As you can see, the fic is M rated, which means... smut. You're the one checking the M rated section, so I guess you knew that already. 8D**_

_**This is an AU, obviously. **_

_**ALSO, listen to **_**A Perfect Circle - Passiv****e**_** while reading. It will set you up with the mood. 8D There might be a lot of OOC'ness, but IGNORE IT. **_

_**English is not my first language, so skip the grammar mistakes. **_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYONE IN THE WORLD. AHA. AHAHAHA. AHAHAHAHA.**_

* * *

"_Kise!" someone shouted. "Kise, no!"_

_He didn't care, he didn't listen. He gripped the shotgun tighter, sweat dripping down his forehead. His once shining golden hair was mushed with blood and mud. He wasn't trembling. He was standing as a rock, his eyes on the target. _

"_Leave him alone." His voice sounded harsh, dead cold. _

"_No, god damnit, Kise, run, __**now**__!" a voice erupted from a tanned man. He was pinned to the ground by seven guys, on the verge of life and death._

"_Leave him," Kise growled. "Leave him, or I'll kill all of you."_

_The man standing next to his gang chuckled lightly. "You might try," he said, smiling. "But I highly doubt you would succeed without killing your friend."_

_Kise gulped down and inhaled. He slowly backed his hand away. The man was watching him, his smile broadening with every move Kise made. He thought he's giving up. What a pathetic human being. _

_Kise's attention was fixed on Aomine. Those blue eyes, staring at him in disbelief, anger and defeat. Kise mouthed 'sorry' and pointed the gun to his head. _

"_If you don't let him go, I will shoot myself." Kise said and the man's eyes widened. "And poof goes your plan, huh, Akashi?"_

_**Before**_

He was injured.

He held onto his bleeding arm and spit some blood on the ground. He had to reach his destination.

"Get your stupid ass together, for fucks sake, Kise," he mumbled and concentrated on sobering his mind.

He lumped a block and decided to rest for a second. He could already see the house he needed to get into, but the pain in his arm got worse. He gritted his teeth and leaned to a wall. Swearing silently, he huffed some air out of his lungs and inhaled again. It hurt _a lot._ He wasn't used to pain. Or getting shot, at that matter.

He rubbed his arm as if it would get better and moved forward.

_One step._

_Two steps._

_Three steps._

_Four…_

_Keep going, keep going, keep going, Kise._

He was almost at the door when dizziness shot straight through his head and he fell. Kise felt like it was an eternity, like he was floating on air. When he hit the ground, it felt like he was landing on soft cotton filled pillows. He smiled.

And the world went black.

* * *

Aomine was walking back to his home and carrying a bag of groceries.

He seemed perfectly normal, dressed in a suit and his hair was cut in a way that emphasized his face features. He had just finished work at a company he had a job in. Being the ace of their bodyguard force meant Aomine had a lot of money, so there is the answer to the suit question.

The suit itself was Giorgio Armani, one of the best ones on the market. Aomine was muscular and lean, so the suit matched his body type perfectly. Naturally, it would be strange to see a rich man like him walking and not driving a Ferrari, but Aomine liked the fresh air in the evening. He left his car at work and stopped by a little grocery store, picked up some fruit and refreshments such as wine and brandy. He admired his little neighborhood. It was silent and reminded nothing of his past life.

Not until he reached his house.

At first, nothing was out of place. He hummed a silly tune under his breath while fiddling with his keys, but then he felt something in the air. Suspense and literal paranoia caught in his chest, he slowly approached the house. He looked around – no thieves, no people, no dogs, no nothing-

_Something was lying outside his door._

He noticed blood - a lot of it. And the boy, no, _man,_ was strangely familiar from the back. He approached him and saw the man's back heaving up and down. Great, he was still alive. Aomine frowned in disgust and his paranoia vanished. He wasn't afraid of it. Aomine was used to things like this. Blood and guys knocked out cold were a daily activity.

"Huh –," he hushed and a loud grumble came out of the lying man's mouth. Aomine leaned in to see who it was and felt a tingle of utter fear running down his spine.

He knew _exactly _who this man was.

His whole world came crumbling down, all these years of preserving himself from the memories that haunted him, from his own feelings, _everything_ died the second he saw the face of the man.

Kise Ryouta.

Aomine was frozen in his place, unable to breathe or think. Kise was deeply injured, as the blood was oozing from a wound in his arm. He was in a lot of pain, Aomine concluded through his foggy mind. He was struggling to decide what to do, but he couldn't just leave the blond man lying next to his door. He couldn't drag him away and forget about him now that he turned up without notice. Aomine rubbed his forehead. He was scared, so scared. He didn't want his world upside down again.

* * *

Kise felt light-headed. He thought that dying wasn't so bad after all. He could remember the swift comfortable fall, the sudden freedom from pain and desperation.

He felt something sting his arm.

Kise woke up and screamed in pain.

"Shush, jesus!" someone pushed a cloth into Kise's mouth and muffled the sounds he let out. Kise was terrified, his heart was beating like crazy, about to jump out of his chest.

Another sting and Kise had tears in his eyes. His vision blurred and the only thing he could see was blue hair bobbing up and down. The pain was excruciating. Kise couldn't concentrate on anything in particular, mainly because the stinging got worse by the second. He lost his mind and everything went blank.

The second time Kise opened his eyes, he found himself covered in white sheets, feeling warm and cosy. He could feel the little loops of pain radiating from his arm, but he barely noticed them anymore. All he could see was the room he was crashing in.

It was very neat and bright and it reminded Kise of the photoshoots he used to have in big and rich houses. He tried remembering more, but his head hurt like hell. He laid his head onto the pillow and slept again.

* * *

"Wake up." a voice said right next to his ear. Or so Kise thought. He lifted his eyelids and looked directly into dark blue eyes. Kise felt surprised and heat traveled into his cheeks. Suddenly, he remembered what happened. He got shot and rushed to a house he knew would welcome him, no matter the past the owner and he had. Kise smiled and reached for the tanned man's face. Aomine Daiki. As beautiful as ever. Kise had tears in his eyes, but stopped his hand midway. Aomine wasn't looking at him with care or peace. It was the look of anger. Fury. Disappointment. Kise stopped smiling.

Aomine was holding a bowl of steaming hot soup. He scooped some of it with a spoon and brought it up to Kise's lips. Kise sipped obediently. That's how the ritual went for about fifteen minutes. Kise didn't let his gaze down from Aomine, who was concentrated only on picking the spoon up and down to the soup. Kise's throat was burning from not eating for god knows how many days. He needed to think about what happened, but now his mind was occupied with the blue haired man only. Kise looked at Aomine's muscular arms, remembering how he used to cling to them. He breathed Aomine's scent in, so different from everything he ever smelled. He longed for an embrace, just like old times, but the look on Aomine's face told him not to even think about it.

When the soup was finished, Aomine got up and put the empty bowl on a little desk. He lingered for a moment and turned to Kise.

"I don't fucking care how you got shot," he opened his mouth. "I don't want to know what you were doing limping all the way to my house."

Kise gulped down his saliva and pleaded for an explanation with his eyes.

"I'm going to take care of the wound for as long as it takes, but don't you ever expect anything else from me," Aomine started walking toward the door. "You're nothing to me. _Nothing_."

Kise clutched the sheets and lowered his head. He knew this was a bad idea, but he didn't know what else to do. _It wasn't his fault_. He needed Aomine at this particular moment. He knew he would have to walk out of this house when he healed, but then what? He'll get killed. Maybe he was better off this way.

"Once you're healed, I will call Kagami and he'll take you," Aomine said while opening the door.

"No!" Kise shouted and immediately shut up.

Aomine glanced back and Kise could see the interest in his eyes. But then he saw nothing. Hollowing nothing.

"No," Kise breathed out. "When I heal, I'll get out by myself. It's alright."

Aomine nodded and closed the door behind him.

"Thank you," Kise said, but silence met his words.

Kise was hurting. He brought his knees up and hugged them, crying quietly because of his actions in the past. Nothing was the same anymore. Even the person he once loved so much has turned his back on him.

He wished he was dead.

_He truly wished he was dead._

* * *

_**Review, guys, please. 8D**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oh wow, so many reviews and favs in one night. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH.**_

_**I'm gonna write a shitload of this, because I need to practice for NaNoWriMo. There might be a lot of typos, since I almost never check what I write afterwards. I'll correct them if I see the mistakes, okay?  
**_

_**Enjoy.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: KISE LOVES AOMINE, AND AOMINE IS A BUTT. I DO NOT OWN KUROBASU.  
**_

* * *

Kise remembered the harsh hands holding him, punching his face whenever he tried to escape. And when he finally did – the unthinkable pain in his upper arm, forcing its way through the flesh.

He was lying in the same bed a week later, drowning in his misery. Aomine always showed up in the morning to feed him breakfast and then later in the evening for dinner. Kise couldn't do much. He showered two times, but he had to sit down or else he would collapse. He was feeling very tired after using the bathroom and cleaning himself, so he usually spent the last of his strength by walking down to the unmade bed and falling asleep on it without taking the towel off.

He would wake up alone with the feeling of hurt in his chest. He would look at the man in the mirror and ask himself what the hell happened to him.

On this particular morning, Kise was feeling better and once again standing in front of a mirror, staring at the man he once thought was a wonderful person. But now it was different. He was dreaming about the man who had everything in his life – friends, fame, a lover. But then he screwed up big time. Lost every little good thing apart from his fame. Eventually, the fame no longer satisfied him enough.

Kise tried talking to Aomine a few times, but he didn't get an answer at all. He just fed him the food and left. Kise couldn't stop himself from wanting to kiss every inch of the tanned man's body, embrace him and tell him he loved him, after all this time. But he would hurt Aomine, like he did before.

Kise heard a knock on the bathroom door.

He opened it and met Aomine's grumpy face.

"Care to explain this?" he said and pushed a newspaper into Kise's hands.

Kise looked at the first page and blood left his face.

There was an advert, clearly shouting "Kise Ryota" in big, fancy letters. A great sum of money was promised to whoever caught Kise. He pressed his lips together and blinked countless times. Aomine leaned into the door and jerked his head to the right, finally asking for an answer with his eyes.

"I don't -," Kise said, giving the newspaper a look again and seeing his picture at the bottom. "I don't know, honestly."

Aomine exhaled in annoyance and grabbed the paper from Kise's hands.

"If I needed the money, I would hand you to them, but my pride doesn't let me do so," Aomine said and Kise followed him to the room. Aomine motioned him to sit on the bed, while he himself landed on an armchair. "The problem is, having you killed is not on my 'to do' list."

Kise gave him a sad smile and wrapped himself in a blanket.

"Okay, spill." Aomine looked pretty serious. Kise didn't think he'd be interested in what happened the night he got shot, but seeing it as an opportunity to _maybe_ get things right between them was enough for him.

"I was working late," Kise started. "and when I was leaving the agency, someone caught me and put a bag on my head. I was struggling, so I got punched several times." He brushed the side of his cheek which was still swollen. "When I finally got free, they shot me. I managed to get away. Remembered you live close by. End of story."

Aomine was silent for a moment and then he let out a hmpf sound out of his mouth.

"First, I will never forgive you for what happened," Aomine said.

"I figured."

"Second," he glared at Kise for interrupting him. "I'm contacting a few of my people who can take you to a safe place."

Kise felt like his whole essence blew up. He was so sure Aomine would protect him for a while, but he obviously wanted to get rid of him as fast as he could.

"Aomine," Kise mumbled. "I feel safer with you."

Aomine didn't say anything to Kise's statement. They both remembered those hurtful times when they separated from one another. Aomine was deep in thought and Kise knew there was nothing he could do. Aomine has decided already. He didn't want Kise in his life and his opinion won't change.

"Kise, I told you that you are nothing to me. Why would I help you after everything you've done?" Aomine looked at him with eyes full of pain. It physically affected Kise, who wanted to comfort his ex-lover and never let him go.

"Can I just stay for a month and leave by myself? I'm already feeling better, so I can cook and clean while you're out," Kise was desperate. "I won't bother you, I won't talk to you, I'll leave you just as my arm heals."

Aomine covered his mouth with his palm and stared at Kise, clearly rethinking his choice. Kise prayed to the skies for approval. He wanted to spend the last month he had with the man he still loved. He was ready to do anything, even stay away, if he could just catch a few glimpses of Aomine every day.

Kise knew who was looking for him. He knew what that man would do to him. He knew what he wanted _from _him. But Kise didn't want to ask Aomine for help or anything – he just wanted warmth. He didn't have any friends left, apart from a few people, but he didn't trust them anymore. He only trusted Aomine. Unfortunately, Aomine hated him.

"One month?" Aomine asked, his mouth still covered by his hand.

"Only one month," Kise assured.

Aomine got up from his seat and exhaled loudly. "Alright. One month. That's it."

Kise thanked him and Aomine left him with his thoughts.

* * *

Two crucial days have passed. Kise was still occupied by his arm, which hurt less, but still needed care. At least he could go to the kitchen and eat all by himself without Aomine's help. Aomine ignored him and went to work without saying good-bye, which was fine by Kise. As long as he could just _look _ at Aomine, he was okay. He thought he was okay.

It was Thursday night and Kise had trouble sleeping. He dreamt nightmares where he would run from something or _someone_ and bump into walls or people or worse, abyss.

Kise woke up because of a sound. It was really silent, almost impossible to hear, but Kise was a light sleeper. He rubbed his eyes with his uninjured hand and looked around. He shrugged it off, judging he imagined the sound and shuffled back to sleep.

One second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

And a loud _thunk. _He was trapped. Rough hands grabbed him and forced him out of his bed. Kise started screaming and kicking, he was so afraid. Tears started running down his face. Kise was a strong man, but the one holding him was a hell lot of stronger. The man punched him and Kise started bleeding again. His injured arm was tightly gripped by the intruder, which shot stars in Kise's eyes. He yelled and screamed, begged for help and he thought that there was no hope.

Maybe this was a dream, a nightmare. But it felt so _real._

The grip loosened.

Kise fell onto the ground and curled up in a ball, barely recognizing his surroundings. The pain rushed into his head, pounding, erasing his feelings and self-control. He could hear distant sounds of punching and beating, but he wasn't sure he could comprehend what was happening when he was on the ground, waiting to die.

Suddenly, everything was quiet. No sound, not a thing.

He felt two hands brushing his waist, but he was too tired and hurt to struggle. But these hands were soft. He let out a whimper and the person holding him drew him closer. He immediately recognized him – Aomine. He felt safe in his arms. Aomine lifted him from the ground and put him in the bed.

The pain in his arm made him doze out the moment he felt Aomine's hands leaving him.

* * *

**REVIEEEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, since I'm training for NanoWrimo, I'm not going to check this twice. This is a draft, so if you see mistakes - grammar, or typos - i will correct them in time. I suggest you remember it in the future. xD By the way, this is going really quick, since I can write only until November 1st. I'll try updating once in a while afterwards, but i'll be pretty occupied with my book, so no promises. *sad face***

**Aomine is a butt again. *loves it*  
**

**Hope you like it. Thank you for your reviews, guys, they make my day.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own Kise's butt. Nothing else.  
**

* * *

"No, they won't find him."

Three seconds of silence.

"I drove the guy seven blocks away, I'm sure it will do the trick."

Again, silence. And then footsteps echoing around the room.

"No, I can't –," a manly voice stirred. "Yes, I understand, but –"

Kise clutched his jacket tighter, listening to every word closely.

"No, no, that's what I had in mind." Aomine's voice. He was on the phone. "I know, I can't leave him now that we're involved."

Kise got up and looked at the blue haired man, who looked like he could punch a hole in the wall. Aomine caught a glimpse of Kise and scratched his head.

"He's awake. I'll call you when I can," Aomine said and hung up on whoever he was talking to.

Kise looked at his surroundings. Apparently, they were in a new room. Two beds, a tv, two doors leading to the toilet and shower and a mini bar. Kise wondered why the hell were they in a hotel room.

"Look what you got me into," Aomine said angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kise said and noticed he was fully clothed. His cheeks filled with blood, because no way he could've dressed himself.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about, Kise."

"No, I don't," Kise gritted his teeth. "If I knew I would get you involved, I would've crawled in some alley way and died peacefully."

Aomine's face changed instantly. He looked appalled, scared even. It was as if he was literally frightened of Kise being dead. Aomine shook his head and returned to his cold state.

"I can't go back to my house," he said. "Our company got a warning that if I don't hand you over, there will be major blood spilling. They had to lie for me."

Kise got up and zipped his jacket up. He also knew that these weren't his clothes, because they were too big for him. They were Aomine's.

"I'm sorry," Kise said. "I really am, but -"

"There's no need to apologize anymore, there's no way back for now."

Kise nodded and rushed to the toilet. After splashing his face with water from a running tap, he wanted to throw up. He looked into the mirror and saw various bruises on his face. He smiled sadly at his own reflection and the identical person smiled back. Kise could still feel the soft touch of Aomine's hands. He inhaled the scent his clothes radiated. It was so _familiar_. For once, Kise felt safe. He wasn't happy about the thought that Aomine had to run for his life with him, but the feeling of hope deep down in his insides made him a bit happy.

He heard Aomine talking on the phone again and decided he should take a shower. He took off his clothes and folded them neatly and stepped in. The water was hot, practically burning his skin, but he wasn't aware of the pain. He looked at his wound, stitched and red. The attack didn't do anything good to it.

Kise stood in the shower for a while, letting his mind flow through various points in his life. How he fell in love with basketball, how he found friends, how he found _Aomine_ and then how everything blew apart.

All thanks to Akashi.

The red haired demon with unusual heterochromatic eyes. Kise fell for his lies and his life got worse day by day until he was left alone.

Akashi had feelings for Kise – not love, not affection, just pure _lust._ After Kise left high school and Aomine left him, he didn't have anything in his life he could cherish. That's when Akashi barged in.

Sex was amazing. There's no way to put it. Kise needed the release, so he gladly agreed to the friends with benefits thing. He wanted to forget Aomine as fast as he could, so being a slave to Akashi meant nothing other than fun.

Until he got bored of it. Akashi had high expectations, and he was rough some times. Kise didn't want anything to do with Akashi anymore, but Akashi had other plans. Kise had to flee.

So he did. He got his own apartment, started working for a model agency and didn't answer Akashi's messages anymore.

After two years he heard that Akashi became a leader of the Yakuza. He thanked God he was smart enough to back away from the red head.

One day Kise was working and one of the photographers was asked to put Kise on phone. When he answered, Akashi muttered he wanted Kise in his bed again. Kise hung up on him. That's when the calling started.

Kise threw his phone away and moved to another apartment without notifying anyone, except for Kagami and his boyfriend Kuroko. Those two were the only one's Kise let himself trust. Kise worked late hours so he could walk around unnoticed, so Akashi didn't find him until that dreadful day.

Kise was sure that Akashi didn't want him for sex anymore – it was something worse. Far worse.

And now he drew Aomine in this.

Kise showered and put a towel on his waist. He looked at himself through the mirror and found his wound bleeding a bit. He rushed out of the bathroom half naked and Aomine, who was sitting on his bed and texting furiously, looked at him and then the wound.

"Come here," he said and Kise did.

Aomine patted the place next to him, and Kise obeyed. Aomine got up to find his med-kit and got back to treating Kise's wound.

Kise shuddered at Aomine's touch and looked into his dark blue eyes. Aomine was concentrated on cleaning the wound and adding bandages, so he didn't see how Kise practically ate him with his eyes.

Aomine was wearing a tight shirt that outlined his muscles. Kise saw every little thing he loved about him once. How his hair covered his forehead, how he bit his lip whenever he was concentrated on something. _How he looked at him before he kissed him._

That was a thought he didn't understand, not until his brain worked and he saw Aomine staring at him. They locked their eyes together, and Kise saw the same _look_ he cherished. _Impossible._

Kise gulped some air down and his heart beat fastened. He never dreamed to see this gaze again. Kise parted his lips a little and was about to go for it, but Aomine looked away.

So much for having hope.

"Your wound is going to be alright," Aomine said and Kise got up from the bed.

"So what happened when I passed out?" Kise asked, desperately trying to cover his blush.

"I beat up the guy senseless and then put him in my car," he answered, putting his med kit back to where it was before. "Then, I drove him away so they wouldn't know where he was."

Kise touched his bandage covered wound and winced.

"Don't touch that," Aomine warned and it made Kise sit. "Okay, so, then I took you and found a hotel two cities away."

Kise's mouth dropped. "Two cities away?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

Aomine glared at him. "So they don't find you. For fuck's sake, Kise, you haven't gotten any smarter since I last saw you."

"Sorry," Kise mumbled.

Aomine sighed and picked his phone up. "I'm gonna go grab some breakfast for the both of us. Don't do anything silly while I'm out. And dress up."

Kise blushed again and Aomine walked out of the room. He dressed up with Aomine's clothes he left in the bathroom and fell on his bed.

Why on _earth_ did he decide the idea of going to Aomine's apartment was a good one?

* * *

**REVIEWWWW. So I can post more chapters. 8D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Betcha you didn't expect another chapter until tomorrow or the day after. xD I told you, I'm writing this fic when I can, which means every single minute of my freedom is occupied by this thing. **

**Again, this is a draft. **

**The italic text will always be the past tense, just so you guys know.**

**I like bitchy Kise. He's so goddamn cute. And Aomine has to frikin understand that Kise is not the only one at fault in this hiatus. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN AOMINE'S GRUMPY BUTT.**

* * *

_Kise stepped on the line and puffed his cheeks. He couldn't figure out how to shoot straight into the hoop without failing. Aominecchi was always so good at this. _

_Speaking of him, the blue haired guy was standing, observing Kise as he was concentrating at the hoop._

_Kise shot and missed. He cursed loudly._

"_Let me show you," Aomine yawned and grabbed Kise from behind. Holding his arms, he guided the movements he was supposed to make. _

_Kise shot and missed. Again, cursed. _

"_Okay, copy me," Aomine said and Kise nodded. _

_Aomine shifted forward and shot a straight 3 point. Kise's mouth formed an O and he followed Aomine with his eyes. Oh, the way his shirt outlined his six pack was mouth-watering. Kise almost always found himself dreaming about Aominecchi in his arms._

"_Your turn," the blue haired one shouted. _

_Kise didn't miss. _

_Aomine cheered and threw his arms around the golden haired one. "I knew you'd make that shot!"_

_Kise grabbed Aomine's sides and pushed him slightly. Aomine looked at him in question and saw Kise as red as a strawberry. _

"_What is it?" he asked._

_Kise smiled shyly. "I like you, Aominecchi," he said. "I always wanted you to know that."_

_Aomine couldn't believe his ears. This man, this perfect human being just said he liked him. _

"_Is that a love confession?" Aomine smirked and Kise's face changed from shyness to sadness. _

_Aomine rushed to change this situation. He didn't want Kise to get the wrong idea. "No, jesus, Kise, don't take my comment so seriously," he brushed the golden hair off of Kise's eyes. "I'm happy."_

"_You are?" Kise asked and gripped Aomine's sides tighter. He didn't notice how Aomine still didn't let him out of his arms. _

"_Yes," Aomine breathed out and leaned in. He kissed those soft lips and Kise let him in. He brushed his tongue on his upper lip and Kise granted him entrance. Aomine tasted Kise's mouth and their tongues entwined. When they pulled apart, Kise was breathing heavier than usual. _

"_Will you be my boyfriend?" Aomine asked. _

"_I thought you'd never ask," Kise answered and kissed him again._

**AFTER**

Someone was knocking on the door. Kise could see the electronic watch pointing that it was 3 a.m.

Aomine growled and got up. Kise pretended being asleep and listened to what was happening.

"Who is this?" Aomine growled at the door.

"Me," Kise heard a muffled sound coming from the other side.

Aomine froze for a second and unlocked the door. Kise peeked and saw a familiar red hair covered head pop inside.

Kise got up faster than light.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed at Kagami.

"I saw the newspaper and texted everyone, until Aomine answered," a huge man stood in the middle of the doorway. Aomine shifted to the left to let Kagami inside.

Kise threw the covers away, got out of his bead and ran to Kagami. And proceeded to do the unthinkable. Punched Kagami in the face.

Aomine yelled and covered Kagami from more punching, and Kise felt stinging in his arm again. He grabbed the bandaged wound and fell on his knees.

"What was that for?!" Kagami held his cheek with his hand and shouted at Kise.

"For getting yourself involved!" Kise shouted back and mumbled some swears under his breath.

Kagami looked at Aomine and the latter shrugged. "He's over-emotional about stuff, you know Kise."

"What do you know about me?" Kise asked Aomine directly. "What do _you_ fucking _know_? You haven't seen me since, what? _Fucking six years ago._"

Aomine was at loss of words.

Kise got up from his feet and winced. "You don't even know what I've been through. You _imagine_ you do, because of assumptions of yours? Fucking me wasn't very informative about my life for six years." Kise lost his self-control. "Why the _fuck_ did you think it was a great idea to text Kagami back? You _knew_ he would come, and now he's on the verge of dying too!"

"Kise, please, hear us out, at least -," Kagami started, but Kise shushed him immediately.

"No, Kagami, you have no say in this either," Kise said angrily and turned to Aomine again. "Fine, I did some things that I'm not proud of. Alright, I get it, you hate me, but that _doesn't _mean you can just stomp in and _involve_ the only friend I had for three years."

Aomine was about to open his mouth and shoot a response, but Kise was faster than that. "And it _certainly_ doesn't mean you can treat me like shit because I hurt you," Kise shouted. "I'm a human _being_. Surprised, are you?"

Aomine was shaking. He never thought Kise would be so depressed or in pain because of him.

Kise grabbed some clothes and locked himself in the bathroom.

* * *

_Kise snuggled to his chest and practically purred. It was so nice, cuddling to the one you love at night. _

"_You are so sexy in the moonlight," Aomine chuckled and Kise kissed his chest._

"_I sure as hell feel sexy."_

_Aomine brushed Kise's thigh and the blond one shuddered. _

"_Up for some 4 a.m. sweet love making?" Aomine whispered into Kise's ear. _

_Kise shifted himself on top of Aomine and kissed him in response. _

"_Always, Aominecchi," he murmured while enjoying the swift kisses of his lover._

* * *

Kise was so pissed off. He wanted Kagami safe. But now not only he and Aomine were in danger, but Kagami also.

And what about Kuroko? They couldn't call him and say '_hey, sorry, you won't be hearing from us for at least two fucking months, have fun_' all of a sudden.

Kise washed his face and dressed up. He was up for a late night walk around the neighborhood. He would punch anyone who would say no to him.

He opened the door and saw Aomine and Kagami on the bed, talking in a fast manner.

"I'm going outside, don't you fucking dare and stop me," Kise grumbled and started opening the door, until he felt a hand on his uninjured shoulder.

He turned around and slapped the hand, but halted afterward. They both heard a strange noise outside. Kagami rushed to the window and pushed the curtains a few centimeters, so he could see what was happening.

"Oooh shit," he cursed.

"What? What's happening?" Kise said and found his voice trembling.

"We have company," Aomine said out of nowhere. "And by 'hear us out' we meant we had some pretty big news."

* * *

**Reviews mean me uploading new chapters, so spare a moment and at least write two or three words if you can. *throws heart at everyone who reviews***


	5. Chapter 5

_**Heeeey. **_

_**Here you can see a jealous Aomine. And also, some of the stuff with Akashi. I have to say that I don't like pairing Akashi with anyone, so it's really hard writing him and Kise together. But I see it essential, so I bear with the burden. I can't seem to get away from this story, really.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kurobasu, although I own basketball, OHOHOHO  
**_

* * *

"So you're saying that you came all the way here to warn Aomine about Akashi's troops coming to get me?" Kise asked and Kagami nodded.

"Shut up, you two," Aomine hissed and looked down the hallway.

"I am sorry I got involved, but I knew that Akashi was the one looking for you," Kagami said. "Why don't you explain why the hell are you so important to him?"

"Didn't you hear me? I said shut up," Aomine said.

They moved through the hallway and reached the staircase.

"I have something he needs, but that's none of your concern," Kise said and glanced at Kagami. "I just need to lose his tail and move to, I don't know, America or Madagascar."

"Oh my god, would you just fucking _shut up_ when I'm asking," Aomine said angrily and Kise gulped some air down.

They ran down the stairs and Aomine checked if the coast was clear. Kagami followed Kise, who was holding his arm tight so as not to hurt it anymore.

"So he isn't up for having that 'friends with benefits' thing anymore?" Kagami asked quietly.

Kise noticed Aomine's shoulders tensing at Kagami's question. He didn't know that Kise was having sex with Akashi.

"I said I'm never getting back into his bed, but apparently, that wasn't what he wanted when I got the call," Kise said.

Aomine seemed to be pissed off for no real reason. He scowled at the both of them and led the way to the emergency exit.

"This might get serious, so Kise, if anything happens, stay behind me," he said.

"To get you killed? Hell no," Kise answered and Aomine let out a growl.

Aomine opened the emergency door and looked for signs of Akashi's troops. When he decided it was safe enough to go to Kagami's car, he gestured and they followed him out.

Aomine had a gun in his hands, concentrated on the job. He was one of the best bodyguards in Japan. Kise always wondered why in the world did Aomine drop his career as a basketball player for. He was in the Generation of Miracles, after all. Kise did it for obvious reasons, but Aomine's life was circled around basketball. Kise knew Aomine changed a lot in six years. But he didn't know how drastic it was.

They got into the car and Kagami started the engine.

Kise was sitting in the back and Aomine still looked out for danger. He was surprised that Aomine defended him so easily, doing everything he could to save his life. He hated him. So why did he help him?

"Aomine," Kise said and was instantly cut off by a loud bang on his right.

The window glass shattered into a thousand little pieces, obviously blown apart by a shotgun with a power so strong to actually blow safety windows apart.

"Drive!" Aomine shouted and Kagami stepped on it. He reached for the gear shift and fiddled with it while boosting the speed.

The shooting increased. Kise bowed down to keep himself safe, but he couldn't be so sure about his two friends up front. Aomine opened his own window, which, surprisingly, wasn't shattered yet, and started shooting toward the troops.

Kagami sped up and drove out of the hotel parking lot.

Kise was sure that the troops wouldn't take long to get into their own cars and follow them. Apparently, Aomine had the same thought.

"Kagami, when we reach the bridge, I need you to stop the car and we'll get out. I already called a friend who will pick us up. Understood?"

Kagami didn't say anything, but immediately switched lanes so as to go the right way to the bridge.

Kise had his hands on his ears, shivering mad from fear. He regretted the decision to take the thing Akashi so desperately needed his hands on. Maybe if he didn't take it then, he wouldn't be in danger anymore.

* * *

"_What do you mean you can't be there tonight?" Aomine asked._

"_I have a photo shoot, sorry, really," Kise reached for his lover's hand and squeezed it. "I promise you, I'll make up for it."_

"_How?"_

"_Oh, I have my ways," Kise answered and smiled mischievously. Aomine grinned and kissed Kise passionately. _

"_Hello?" someone interrupted their kiss._

_They both looked at the intruder in their locker room and Kise laid his eyes on the strangest red head he has ever seen._

"_Who are you?" Aomine asked and put his arm around Kise._

"_I'm the new addition to your team," the red head smiled. "Akashi Seijuro. Nice to meet you."_

_The only thing Kise found wonderful was Akashi's eyes. They were a different color._

* * *

Kise got out of the car. They hurried down the road to see Aomine's friend. They knew they were probably followed, but it was their only chance to get out alive.

"Right there," Aomine said and they sped up.

Kise gripped his backpack's strap tighter and kept up with Kagami.

Aomine held the car door open for them, so Kise jumped in first. He didn't dare look at the one who will drive, but as Aomine fell on his seat, the car started moving.

"What the fuck you got yourself into, Aomine-chan?" a girly voice erupted, and Kise finally saw who was driving.

Momoi.

He knew her face by heart. She was Aomine's best friend and the only one who could tell Aomine what to do. Her pink hair was wrapped in a bun, loose strings shifting on her shoulders.

Aomine pointed at Kise and Momoi's eyes widened on the mirror.

"Kise? I haven't seen you in ages!" she said and took a sharp left.

"Yeah, hi," Kise said and felt uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"What is he doing with you?" she shifted her attention to Aomine again. "I thought you gave up on him six years ago."

The last sentence was a whisper, but Kise heard it. His heart flinched and he felt disappointed in himself again.

"Anyway, seeing you guys are in a lot of mess, I'm taking you back to my place," she sang out and sped up a little.

They were silent for the whole ride, Kagami eyeing Kise and Kise judging himself. Aomine was looking through the window, probably thinking about ditching Kise at any moment possible.

Kise wasn't sure what he wanted more now – to disappear from this car or know what Aomine was thinking.

* * *

_Akashi pounded into him relentlessly, without a single stop for breath. Kise was lost in his own thoughts, exhaling with loud puffs of air whenever Akashi hit his sweet spot. _

_He wasn't into sex today. He didn't know what it was, but being with Akashi just didn't satisfy him enough._

_When Akashi finished, they both fell on the bed and Kise curled up in a ball, covering himself with a satin sheet. _

"_What is it with you these days?" Akashi asked and Kise glanced at him._

"_Just not in the mood, I guess," Kise answered and closed his eyes. He felt Akashi getting out of bed and grabbing his clothes. _

"_Thanks for the fuck, then," Akashi said and Kise heard him leaving. _

_He never stayed after. _

_Kise missed the days when he would wake up next to Aomine. Then he remembered – it was Aomine's birthday._

_He could've done anything to get back with his ex-lover._

* * *

Kise was sitting in the sauna, enjoying the change of atmosphere for once. Kagami and Aomine were discussing matters of safety in the dining room, while Momoi insisted Kise should take a shower and relax himself with some spa treatments.

Kise had this strange nagging feeling he needed to tell Aomine about what he stole from Akashi. But would that be a smart choice? He wasn't sure.

He got tired of the hot sauna and wrapped the towel on his hips. Kise opened the door to the changing room and was surprised to find Aomine standing there, half-naked.

Kise blushed and moved to find his own clothes.

Aomine didn't seem to mind his company. Kise was probably in the sauna longer than he thought.

"So what's the plan?" Kise asked and pulled his boxers on beneath the towel. He assumed that Aomine and Kagami were already done with their super secret safety meeting.

"You and Akashi, huh…" he heard Aomine say.

Kise stopped dressing himself and didn't dare look at Aomine.

"You wouldn't understand," Kise said and proceeded to unfreeze and picked his pants up, dressing quicker this time.

"Oh, I'm sure you fell for the rumors of how good he was in bed. I don't blame you," Aomine pondered.

Kise dropped his shirt on the floor and stomped to Aomine. They were pretty much the same height, so Kise looked straight into Aomine's eyes. And boy, was he angry.

"I did it to forget about you," Kise whispered furiously. Aomine didn't show emotion, but Kise could see anger in his eyes too. "Too bad it didn't help."

He got back to his shirt, grabbed it and ran out of the changing room, leaving Aomine staring at the place where Kise just stood.

* * *

_**Just kidding, I don't own basketball. **_

_**Review, guys.  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back with an update, and hell, I like this chapter so much. I hope you do too. **

**I'm doing really well with Nanowrimo, so I thought since I had so much creativity, i would write a new chapter for this. My book is coming up nicely, if you are interested.  
**

**Disclaimer: I LOVE AOMINE, BUT UNFORTUNATELY, HE DOESN'T BELONG TO ME. ALL THAT BELONGS TO ME ARE MY BROKEN DREAMS.  
**

* * *

"_Go away!" he screamed and Kise reached for his hand but he yanked it out of his grasp._

"_Aominecchi, I swear, I –," Kise said, but Aomine wasn't listening anymore._

"_What? What can you possibly swear?" he turned around and his eyes were full of disgust. _

_Kise drew his hand away and let him go. His chest was rising and falling quickly. He was so heart-broken._

"_What can you possibly swear," he breathed out and put his hand on his forehead. "You, out of all people."_

"_I wasn't thinking, I was drunk -," Kise tried getting his attention, but unsuccessfully. _

"_That is not an excuse, for fucks sake," Aomine groaned. "I bet she fucked you senseless, huh?" _

_Kise didn't have anything to say. He knew it was his own fault he fell for the girl's seduction. He remembered only a few bits of the whole night. He remembered wanting to know what it was like with a woman. _

_Until Aomine found them in Kise's room. Right in the middle of their fun game. _

"_We're done," Aomine's lips were a tight line. "Never talk to me again."_

_And he left. _

* * *

"It's going to be alright," Kagami said and Kise nodded at the ground.

Kagami wasn't sure what to do, since he was a popular basketball player. Also, Kuroko was probably worried sick about his boyfriend running around god knows where.

"You can stay here for as long as you like," Momoi said. "When did you say you can buy those tickets?"

She directed the question to Aomine, who was barely listening and lost in his own thought.

"Oy, Aomine-kun." She waved her hand in front of his face and he finally concentrated on the conversation.

Kise crouched a bit, uncomfortable because of this whole situation. He admitted that he never forgot about Aomine straight to his face. He couldn't look him straight in the eye after Aomine showed up at the dining room.

Kise was eating a rich plate full of pasta, so he nearly choked when Aomine showed up.

"Whenever," he answered and yawned.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. And then she turned to Kise.

"I'm pretty sure we need to know what the hell are you keeping from us," she demanded.

Kise was sort of scared of this question. He didn't want to reveal anything of his own past, and it had a lot to do with Akashi.

"Heh," he grinned shyly.

"You'd better not ask him yet," Kagami said and grabbed the bowl of pasta. He was already eating his sixth plate. "It's not really that simple."

"How is it not simple?" Momoi interrupted. "Is him screwing around with Akashi not simple?"

Kise glared at her. "It wasn't that easy, you know."

He felt angry again and decided to just spill the beans.

"I stole his sex tapes."

All of them stopped eating and stared at him. Momoi leaned in to hear what he had to say better.

"Every single one of them," Kise said and shot a look at Aomine. The latter had his mouth open. "The ones with me in it weren't so bad. The others had a few guys I knew around school. But that's not the problem. There were tapes that contained stuff I wouldn't like discussing."

Kagami stood up and put his hands on the table. "Why haven't you told me?"

Kise put his fork down and cleaned his mouth with a tissue.

"I told you it was none of your business. I guess Akashi has just found out they're gone. And I was the only one who knew he had a camera."

Kagami looked furious. Aomine still had his mouth open.

"What the fuck did he record on those other tapes?"

Kise grabbed a bite and chewed slowly, refusing to answer. All they needed to know was that he had them.

Kagami brushed his hair back and sat back on his chair. "You fucking idiot."

"I needed some back up from him," Kise answered without a hint of embarrassment anymore. "He was a rough person. I could've sued him whenever I needed it after I left his little nest."

The table was silent for a while. Everyone was shocked, especially Aomine. He wouldn't say a word after.

Kise finished eating, cleaned his plate, excused himself and went straight to his appointed room, leaving those three to talk about this.

He smiled to himself. He didn't regret telling them. Not when he saw the look on Aomine's face.

* * *

Kise was lying awake, his hands under his head, staring aimlessly at the ceiling.

He thought about everything he had to go through after breaking up with Aomine. He didn't like this life, but leaving it would be even worse.

His course of thoughts was ruined when he heard the door opening. He cocked his head to see who the person was.

Aomine.

Kise hoisted himself up on his elbows and opened his mouth to ask what the fuck was going on, but Aomine sat on his bed and looked at the wall.

Kise stayed silent, his heart beating really fast. He swore Aomine could hear his heartbeat, that's how loud it was.

"I'm sorry," Aomine said and lowered his head. He drew his fingers together and breathed in. "For treating you like scum, that is."

Kise waved him off and shifted into a sitting position.

"No, Kise, I mean it," Aomine said without looking at him. "Knowing that you had a sexual relationship with Akashi got me thinking."

"About what?" Kise gulped some air down.

"I know you enough that you would never have fallen for Akashi and his cruel nature," Aomine whispered. "That's how I knew that what you said about your life being highly destructive for six years was true."

Kise hugged his knees and didn't say anything.

"It isn't right for me to judge you only because you were stupid when we were young," Aomine said, louder this time. "I get it, you were drunk. And stupid. Those two don't match up."

Kise's back straightened, but Aomine shushed him right away.

"It doesn't mean I forgive you for ruining my view of love forever. I still feel my heart breaking into pieces whenever I have to look at you and remember how I found you on that fateful night," Aomine said and looked at Kise. It was late at night, so Kise couldn't make most of Aomine's face out, but he could tell Aomine was hurting now. "I'm just saying I was an ass to you. And I'm sorry."

Kise couldn't take it. He rushed to Aomine's side and flung his arms around him. He didn't expect Aomine to hug him back, but Kise was grateful. Aomine was always a person to know what was right and what was wrong. Kise was very surprised when Aomine returned the hug after hesitating a little. They held to each other as if the world was about to come to an end. Kise smelled Aomine's scent, and brushed his head into his neck.

Aomine was stiff, but he knew he needed this as much as Kise did. They weren't friends, they weren't lovers, but they weren't _nothing_ either.

Kise drew back, not taking his chances. He smiled at Aomine and brushed a tear away.

"Aominecchi," he whispered and clasped a hand over his mouth.

It has been six years since he said his name with a certain touch to it.

Aomine stared at him, wide eyed. They simply looked at one another.

"Y-you were saying?" he coughed and Kise drew his eyes away.

"Aomine," he started all over again. "Thank you, for understanding, I mean."

Aomine nodded and lifted himself up from the bed. He wished Kise good-night, and Kise followed him with his eyes, until Aomine closed the door behind him and left Kise to sleep.

* * *

**Review. *heart***

**By the way, your reviews make me happy and jumpy, seriously, I'd kiss all of you if I could.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's very late at night, I had some creativity left and decided this needed a new chapter. **

**Ignore the grammar. Too tired to correct mistakes.  
**

**I hope you like it. 8D  
**

**Disclaimer: I love Ed Sheeran and holy god damn, I don't own KuroBasu.  
**

* * *

"Do you really have to go?" Kise pouted and gripped his cup of coffee tighter.

"It's been a few days since I last called Kuroko. For all I know, he might have called the police already." Kagami sighed.

Kise didn't want to be left alone with Momoi and Aomine. He grew kind of used to the idea of Kagami sticking by his side and defending him. But now that Aomine apologized, there was no threat. Kise knew Aomine wouldn't make him feel ridiculous again.

It was early in the morning, Kise could barely sleep after Aomine's late visit. He scolded himself for calling him 'Aominecchi' when he didn't intend to. It was just he felt so _familiar_ with the whole situation. That's why he blurted it out. Aomine obviously didn't like the sound of that name anymore.

"Good morning," he heard Aomine's voice behind him.

Kagami greeted him and Kise slightly turned to see his ex-lover. Aomine's hair was still kind of damp from the morning shower. Kise felt his cheeks burn when he remembered he would always take a shower with Aomine back when they were together. Aomine used to address it as complete waste of water when you're not showering with your boyfriend.

Aomine didn't notice Kise's sudden face change and sat next to him. He poured some coffee in a cup and leaned back in his chair. Momoi had to go to work, since she was the only one who could keep her identity safe without a problem.

"Okay, I'm gonna go," Kagami said and Aomine shook his head.

"I seriously don't understand why would you want to take Kuroko with you," he said.

Kagami shot him a look and paused before answering. "If you knew what real love was, you'd know why I'm doing this."

Aomine sipped his coffee.

"You'd think I don't know why I'm doing this," he said and wavered at the space in front of him. And then he froze. Kise stiffened too, not believing the words he had just heard. Did he just hear it right?

Interpreting Aomine's words, it would mean that…

Aomine coughed quickly, hiding this awkward moment and barely leaving time for Kise to wonder what Aomine meant by saying those words.

Kise was so caught up with Aomine, he didn't notice Kagami's lips turning upwards. Kagami was pretty sure Aomine was lying to himself. He couldn't get over the fact that he still _loved_ Kise. Once they had something so special, so _true_, that it was impossible not to follow their hearts. Apparently, Kise was the smarter one in this situation. He admitted he loved Aomine long ago, while the tanned one was as stupid as a log.

Kagami left them alone, for he saw the conversation coming. He needed to think about his own life too. He had to get Kuroko. Get him somewhere safe and sound.

* * *

Kise gulped the rest of his coffee down and thought his heart would burst out of his chest. He was so afraid of being alone with Aomine. He craved for his touch, his kiss, his breath on his neck. He wanted his lover back for so long.

"You sleep okay?" Aomine asked all of a sudden. He seemed really concentrated in his coffee, reading its secrets in the depths of the dark substance.

"S-sure," Kise answered and they were silent.

They were the only ones left at Momoi's place. Kise knew that these few days were horribly rushed, so now they had nothing to do. He stopped worrying about the tapes and Akashi, because all he needed was here. His Aomine.

The blue haired man still examined the coffee.

"You?" Kise finally said, ruining the silence.

"Couldn't sleep," Aomine said and sipped his coffee again.

"Me neither," Kise admitted and poured some coffee into his cup once more. He just needed an excuse to stay in the same room with Aomine for as long as he could. "How come?"

Aomine bit his lip and shuffled in his chair uncomfortably. His muscles were tenser than ever, so lush and amazing. His hair wasn't as damp, but it still was a darker shade of blue.

"I was thinking about my memories," he breathed out and Kise lifted his eyebrow. Aomine turned to him and smiled sadly. "We were barely kids when we dated."

Kise nodded and gulped some coffee down. Aomine seemed to have lost the ability to talk, but then he opened his mouth.

"I still haven't listened to your side of the story," he said and Kise's eyes widened.

"Mine?" he asked. "There's nothing much to tell."

"I'd like to listen, actually, for once," Aomine said.

"Are you sure?" Kise was nervous. Aomine drew his chair closer and their knees touched. Kise flinched.

"Yes," Aomine said. "It's about time I knew what happened."

Kise drew a breath out, trying to forget that they were so close. Aomine didn't seem to notice the distance between them.

"You remember how we got to the party in the first place," Kise said, unsure of himself. Aomine nodded. "After Akashi met me, he said you couldn't come and gave me a glass of vodka and pepsi, I think. It wasn't much, but I got drunk from two of the cups. Akashi gave me the second one too."

Aomine's eyes narrowed, but Kise didn't think it was something special. It probably was him feeling down again.

"So I felt really really hammered and this girl helped me up Akashi's room." Kise said, lowering his voice. "I don't remember much after, but I guess I got out of control."

"Do you remember how I found you?" Aomine asked out of nowhere.

"No, not really. Everything was a blur. I only remember thinking I've never been with a girl before." Kise blushed and Aomine's lips were a tight line.

_You've done it again,_ Kise thought. He was scared of how Aomine would react, but the tanned one didn't draw his knee away. Kise felt hot and unsure if he could hold this frustration in longer. He wanted to touch Aomine so bad.

"Okay," Aomine said and finished his coffee. They stayed for a while and Kise had a crazy idea. So crazy, that it might just work.

Kise breathed in and closed his eyes. "Aominecchi," he said loudly.

He didn't see how Aomine reacted, but felt the knee of his ex-lover twitch. When he did open his eyes, he saw Aomine's blank stare, no blinking, no movement, just him sitting stiff and cold.

Kise knew this was his single chance. He reached for Aomine's face and brushed his fingers on his cheek.

He was very surprised to see Aomine lean into his touch without hesitation. It looked like he was lost, seeing only Kise and his hands.

Kise proceeded to trail his fingers on Aomine's neck and finally he ended his hand on his chest. Aomine didn't move, he was stuck in their own little fantasy. He forgot how Kise could drive him _mad _with only his touch.

Kise lifted his beautiful eyes and they met Aomine's blazing ones. Kise felt like they were caught in time, like everything was like before. His hand was drawing the heartbeats out of Aomine. _Ba dump. Ba dump. Ba dump. _They were leaning into each other, closer than they have been in six years, but at the last minute, Aomine understood what was happening.

He drew back and jumped from his seat. He seemed nervous, appalled. He grabbed his head and brushed his hair back.

"Kise, I-," he said. "I can't do this."

Kise didn't say a word.

"I've been trying and trying to forget you, and you suddenly just _barge_ into my life, and I can't –," he stopped talking and closed his eyes. "I can't just accept you back into my life. Not just yet."

"Alright," Kise was holding his breath the whole time. "Okay, I understand."

But Kise knew he would wait for Aomine to get to his senses. He knew it was worth the wait and the pain of six years. For he was the happiest man he didn't get rejected for the second time in his life.

* * *

**Review, you guys, when I see them, it makes me crave to write more. 8D**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Yay, new chapter. xD **_

_**I'll have free time when NanoWrimo ends, so be sure to check for new chapters every day, because I'm psyched to write it. I can't promise you I'll update every single day, but at least once a week or two days is a possibility.  
**_

_**I hope you enjoy.  
**_

_**I'll edit this after NanoWrimo.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE NATURAL BEAUTY THAT IS KUROBASU.  
**_

* * *

He was sitting in his office, looking out the window. His lean back was straight and muscular. His red hair was neatly done, as if he combed it for hours before going to work.

"We have lost him," he heard a trembling voice from behind. He didn't even bother looking around and seeing who of those idiots was talking, since he hired them to do the simplest job of all.

He didn't answer, just exhaled loudly.

"They said he was with a blue haired guy," another voice barged in, a bored, slow and deep voice, who belonged to his Right Hand Murasakibara.

Akashi glanced at the violet haired one. Murasakibara was rocking on a chair, his expression utterly bored. He was throwing a little ball in the air and catching it. For once Akashi didn't need to look up to talk to him, and it was a good change. He hated the fact that he was smaller than anyone, well, except for his high-school team mate Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Blue haired?" Akashi lifted his eyebrow. "Daiki?"

"I guess," Murasakibara yawned.

Akashi turned quickly and put his hands on the desk. His eyes glistened with anger. The bald man, standing and shivering, was sweating a lot. He was so afraid of the red haired demon, he barely whimpered when trying to get Akashi to say the magical words: 'You are dismissed.'

"Aomine Daiki, how _interesting_," Akashi smiled to the bald man and he nodded in a fearful motion. "How very much _interesting_."

"Why?" Murasakibara asked, as if he was interested, which was a lie.

Akashi crested his head back, laughing. He knew now why it was so hard to get hold of Kise. He has heard Aomine was one of the best body guards in Japan, and given the opportunity, he guessed Kise would go to him and only him.

"You can go," he said to the bald man and he, after bowing, walked out of the room, clearly relieved he was dismissed.

Akashi suddenly felt rage boiling in his whole essence. He was so mad he made such a simple mistake. He thought that Kise was stupid, and forgot about the tapes he held in one of his rooms. It would've been okay if there were only sex tapes, he wasn't afraid of them being leaked or anything. But a few of the tapes were important to him and to his yakuza.

Akashi breathed in and with a swift move, grabbed the table and flipped it over. You wouldn't expect such power from a little man like him, but he had the strength. Murasakibara barely winced at the sound and crash of the table.

Akashi turned to the window again and smiled mischievously.

* * *

Kise was smashed into the ground once again and he groaned out of desperation.

Aomine walked around him and reached for Kise's hand. He pulled him up and Kise put his hands on his knees, so to breathe harder and have a second to wipe the sweat away from his eyes.

"Again," Aomine said and Kise nodded.

Kise stood in his position and Aomine attacked without a warning. At first, Kise was doing great, defending himself with his arms and legs, until Aomine moved behind him and put his arm on Kise's neck, smashing him to the ground for the seventh time this training session.

Kise lay there, unmoving, just staring up the ceiling, breathing heavily. It wasn't his fault he wasn't as athletic and concentrated on the job these days. He had given up on basketball long ago, and Aomine had time to practice every day because of his job.

They got a message from Kagami that he was alive and well, and will return with Kuroko in a few weeks, if possible. Momoi and Aomine decided Kise needed to know how to defend himself if it was needed. So they started training. As much as Aomine avoided any physical contact with Kise, he was unforgiving at training.

"What the hell happened to your skills?" he asked, brushing the sweat away with his shirt. Kise couldn't help noticing Aomine's six pack again, and he blushed a bit. Thankfully, Aomine didn't notice.

"Haven't trained in ages," Kise said, still lying on the floor and feeling his whole body ache.

"C'mon, get up," Aomine said and Kise growled while standing. His back was hurting a lot from the last fall. "We'll do it the old fashioned way."

Kise didn't have time to ask, because Aomine grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to the mirror.

"You're going to watch what I do in the mirror, and then you'll copy it," he said and Kise remembered this tactic from when they were high-school kids.

Aomine was slow at first, so as to let Kise concentrate on whatever he was doing. Kise followed the movements with his eyes, his brain buzzing at the excitement. He almost forgot how fun it was examining the moves and remembering how everything was done just from one look. Kise always did that when he was playing basketball. It drove everyone else crazy, for Kise was such a good copier, even Aomine was appalled when Kise almost beat him in a fight.

When Aomine carefully laid Kise on the ground, showing him how to harm your attacker, Kise already knew how the move worked without him showing. He took all those precious moments to look at Aomine, how his muscles reacted to every movement, how his arms were around Kise and their skin touching.

Kise wondered how much did Aomine change. Was he still a great kisser? Was he still an amazing lover? Was he in love ever again?

Aomine noticed Kise's eyes lingering on him and fixed his blue ones on them. Kise was oblivious to what Aomine was doing at the moment, for he was so trapped in his own little world of thoughts.

Aomine stared at him through the mirror, admiring how Kise still looked so amazing after all this time. His hair was a golden shade of perfection, his eyes were golden, flickering with life. He was wearing a white shirt and a pair of black pants, sagging in the right places. Aomine remembered how Kise looked naked by accident, and longed for another touch of his ex-lover. He wasn't supposed to feel this way toward him.

He was still hurt by the fact Kise cheated on him. It was childish, even for him. The past was the past, and Kise was different now. He was changed by life just like he was, and who knew what happened to him in these six years. Aomine gulped some air down and released Kise, before the other one could notice he was staring at him.

He felt that Kise wanted to be with Aomine. He knew that. But he couldn't accept that so easily. He wanted to protect him, as if he was protecting his whole life. Living without Kise at this moment would be worthless life. He wasn't sure from where exactly he had these thoughts and feelings, but Aomine wasn't a person of denial. He didn't _deny_ he wanted Kise, but he didn't admit it either.

After Kise copied the exact same tactic Aomine just showed, Aomine patted him on the back, congratulating him.

Then they knew they were way past the rival phase. They knew their future together was inevitable. They couldn't just simply let go of the feelings they once felt, let go of the memories they had together.

And Aomine knew he was determined to overcome his fear of getting hurt again. The pain of not touching Kise the way he wanted was far worse.

It wasn't just time yet.

* * *

**REVIEW.** **IF YOU DO, I WILL REWARD YOU WITH A BETTER CHAPTER.**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND FAVS AND EVERYTHING, I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am updating like crazy. Me and my friend Egluccy had a throughout conversation about this fic, and she gave me some amazing ideas. It got me going, because in order to make those ideas come true, I had to change major plot plans. BELIEVE ME, WHAT IS COMING IS SOMETHING MAGICAL. **

**I'm a bit afraid this whole Aomine x Kise thing is going a bit too fast, but since I love them both so much, I cannot stand the idea of Aomine hating Kise's guts anymore. xD So sorry.  
**

**BUT. AS I PROMISED. THIS FIC IS NOT ENTIRELY FLUFF AND SEX. There's going to be angst and depression, and you may hate me after it. I apologize in advance.  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KUROBASU. BUT I DO. YOU NEVER KNOW IF I REALLY DO OR DON'T.  
**

* * *

It has been rough seven days for Kise. He wasn't going anywhere with the relationship with Aomine, the blue haired one keeping his distance. He was always mocked by Momoi, and even got slightly bored after a few days. The only thing making him feel alive was his little sessions of training. When Aomine handed him a gun, he was a bit worried.

"Just press the trigger and it'll shoot," Aomine said, Kise eyeing the gun with suspicion.

Kise glanced at Aomine and gulped. His hand started shaking. He wasn't very fond of guns. His arm throbbed in response.

"I know it's hard, Kise, but you can't go around unarmed," Aomine exhaled.

Kise pointed it to the target, concentrated on not losing his shit when the gun backfired. He gripped the gun tighter, his hand still shivering. He counted to three over and over again, until he let out a hitched breath and put the gun down, his whole body rejecting the idea of shooting.

"I can't," Kise groaned and backed away from the gun. Aomine rolled his eyes and picked the gun up. He shot the target without even looking. Kise trembled from the sound and heard someone laughing in the back. He turned around just to see a pink haired girl clutching her sides with a smile on her face.

"You're _such_ a sissy, Kise-chan," she roared with laughter again.

"Satsuki," Aomine said, a tint of anger in his voice. "Go the fuck away."

"I'm only here to say Kagami texted," she said, wiping a tear away. Kise sat on one of the chairs and buried his head into his hands. "He said he'd be back here in a few hours."

Kise didn't see what was happening, but he heard the door close and assumed he was again alone with Aomine.

Kise glanced up from his hands and found Aomine staring at him openly.

"What?" he asked and Aomine shook his head.

"I can't overcome the idea you were fucking Akashi," he said and dragged a chair next to Kise.

Kise let out a puff of air and smiled. "I know it's hard comprehending," he said. "But it was the only way to… No, um… Forget it."

Aomine lifted an eyebrow and he saw the concern in those blue eyes. Kise hid away from the scorching look of Aomine and tried forgetting how much it hurt when Aomine left him.

"C'mon, we're friends, aren't we?" Aomine said and Kise's shoulders tensed.

It was the first time he heard the term 'friends' in this relationship.

"So?" Aomine asked. Kise knew his expression by heart, even without looking directly at Aomine. "Care to tell me what was the only way to do something?"

Kise bit his lip and furrowed his brows together. He still had his head covered with his arms, his injured one placed carefully on a table he leaned on.

"To convince myself we weren't together anymore," Kise said, regretting he opened his mouth immediately.

He returned to a sitting position and avoided Aomine's eyes.

"Akashi was really insistent from the very beginning. He took me out for a drink after two weeks of our break-up and I accidentally slept with him. He offered me that 'friends-with-benefits' thing and I agreed without thinking about it twice," Kise said. He looked at his worn out jeans he borrowed from Momoi. For some reason, that girl had a full wardrobe of men clothing. _Of every size._

"How was he?" Aomine asked and Kise finally looked at him. He was legitimately _curious_. Not mad, not depressed, just absolutely interested in this fact.

"Rough." That was all Kise could say. There wasn't anything much to tell anyway. Akashi was good at everything he did, but Kise didn't feel the heat and passion he did when he was with Aomine. It was just for his release.

"Not even slightly good?" Aomine smiled. Kise blushed at the mocking smile, and understood that Aomine was slowly returning to his old self. It took a lot of effort from the blue-haired one.

"He doesn't compare to -," Kise opened his mouth and laughed nervously.

"To who?" Aomine smirked, but still wore a smile on his tanned face.

"To, well, you know," Kise said, now blushing mad and giggling like a twelve year old. "You _know_ yourself."

"To whooo?" Aomine groaned and pretended he was really serious.

Kise punched his shoulder and wanted to act like we was angry, but couldn't wipe the smile off of his face.

Aomine punched him back and it was on.

Kise pushed his chair on the ground and attacked Aomine. They were laughing like mad, even though it wasn't appropriate for adults. They were playful, wrestling like little kids in a sandbox. Aomine constantly shouted 'to whoooo' when he had the chance and Kise repeated 'YOU KNOW' after getting a few quick tickles on Aomine's side.

They were breathing pretty hard when the fight ended. Kise was on top of Aomine, his smile broad and shining.

Aomine stared at him from beneath, smiling back.

"To who?" he asked again and Kise felt strong hands landing on his hips. It was to keep him on hold, so he wouldn't run away without an answer. It wasn't awkward for them both, it _obviously _wasn't. They were familiar with fights like this, for they happened all the time when they were sixteen.

"Do you really want to know?" Kise said and felt Aomine's hand tightening on his hips. They completely forgot they weren't together anymore, they were acting on instinct.

Aomine nodded enthusiastically, his hair jumping with his movements. Kise brushed his own flocks away from his eyes and winked.

"You," he said, giving another tickle and jumping into a match again. They grew tired of the game pretty quickly, and were laughing like madmen when they lay on the ground, next to each other. Kise turned to say something sassy to Aomine, but found the blue-haired man looking at him intensly.

He saw Aomine's hand reaching him and brushing the golden strings of hair away. He was sincere and nice, just as he always was.

"You need a haircut," was all Aomine said. Kise immediately reached for Aomine's hand and laced their fingers together. It was so natural and quick, Aomine didn't have time to draw his own hand away, and the warmth it provided was more than okay. They wouldn't go any further. They were mending their wounds, starting out as innocent friends again. Starting out from straight _zero._

Then, Aomine's phone started beeping. He groaned and fished the phone out of his pocket.

"It's Kagami," he said and Kise lifted himself up. Aomine jumped onto his feet and flipped the phone open.

"Yes?"

His expression deepened with every word Kagami said, and Kise was wondering what the hell was happening.

Aomine shut the phone down and grabbed Kise's hand again. He dragged him out of the room, shouting 'Momoi!' at the top of his lungs.

No answer.

"What is it?" Kise asked, breathless. Aomine shushed him and pushed him into one of the chambers.

"Lock yourself up," he ordered. "It wasn't Kagami who texted."

* * *

**Please review, every single comment means so much to me. Even a word or two make me happy to the core of my little heart. x3**


	10. Chapter 10

**I AM SURPRISING YOU WITH THREE CHAPTERS TODAY. I wrote them all together, for they are truly important to the story. I hope you love them as much as I do. **

**Thank you for your reviews, they're helping me get around to writing this story. x3  
**

**Disclaimer: Omg, no, for the last time, I don't own any of these characters.  
**

* * *

Kise had his head leaned against the door, listening to suspicious sounds. His heart was thumping against his ribcage, he was so worried about Aomine. Where is Momoi? Is Kagami okay?

Suddenly, a scream erupts from somewhere in the house and someone shoots. Kise counted the times he heard a bang. Seven.

He rushed to the table and hid beneath it, absolutely terrified of whatever was going on in the house. He heard someone running. And then there were sounds of doors being kicked in. He covered his ears and counted from ten to one and when he reached three – Kise heard hurried knocking on his door.

Kise remained silent, too afraid to open the door. The knocking increased and he moved closer to the wall next to the table.

"It's me," Kise heard a voice shouting from the other side of the door. "Let me in, Satsuki… She's hurt –"

He didn't have to wait any longer, for Kise jumped out of my seat, nearly bumping his head, and he fiddled with the lock. The door opened and Kise covered his mouth.

Aomine was holding Momoi in his hands, her beautiful pink hair shining with streaks of blood. Kise saw various bruises on her arms, and her shirt was ripped, a gashing wound in the middle of her chest. He didn't wait any longer – Kise helped Aomine out, carrying Momoi on the couch.

After Aomine and Kise carefully placed her, he listened to her breathing. It was ill, as if it was really hard for her. Kise felt tears in his eyes. It was all because of him.

"I killed three of the attackers," Aomine said and Kise glanced at him, wiping the tears away. "Others ran, probably eager to tell Akashi that we're here."

"What about Momoi?" Kise asked, holding her hand.

"I know she has a med-kit somewhere in the kitchen," he said, his voice dead serious. "We'll clean her wounds and take care of the minor injuries first. Kagami's on his way, he promised he'd take her to the hospital. But we have to leave as fast as we can."

"We can't just _leave _her here, she might be attacked again," Kise said, annoyed.

"We're not going to leave her like this," he gestured at her. "We're going to leave her patched up."

Kise gulped some air down just to start a new argument, because he didn't want to leave Momoi alone, but Aomine was faster than that. He was already on his feet, running past through Kise and making his way to the kitchen.

Kise gripped Momoi's hand tighter, listening to her shallow breaths, and thought about how he could've avoided everything if he wasn't so stupid to take those tapes. So many people were involved already, and he didn't want to cause more trouble. Maybe he should give in to Akashi – then no one would be harmed.

Aomine was back in a few minutes. He asked Kise to get some water and fresh towels, so he did. When Kise got back, he saw Aomine hunched over Momoi, carefully treating her wounds with cotton pads and some liquid Kise didn't recognize.

"Hand me wet towels," he said. Kise put the towels in hot water, rinsed them and handed one of them to Aomine. He was so skilled in this, Kise could just do whatever he told him to do and watch him help his best friend.

His expression was unreadable. Kise watched him work, so concentrated and accurate. When he noticed his eyes, the only thing Kise saw was his worry and love for a friend. Kise remembered when he looked at him like that. He wished he could see him in the same light, but he knew it was hardly likely to happen.

Momoi groaned as Aomine applied more of that liquid in her chest wound. Kise blushed and stared away, for he could see some of her bare chest.

"What is that liquid?" Kise asked, handing him another towel.

"Vodka," he answered and applied a thick layer of gauze with medicine.

Kise could see tears streaming down Momoi's face so he brushed them away with care. Aomine leaned in and brushed his lips to her ear, repeating 'Satsuki, it's all right, you're fine' with such sincerity, that even Kise believed everything was okay.

After they were done, Momoi was sleeping quietly, her chest rising and falling with ease. Aomine was cleaning up and putting away all of the medical stuff in a little med-kit. Kise was sitting and watching Momoi. She has never betrayed Aomine, not even once. Kise guessed she deserved being taken care of, while he didn't have a clue of why Aomine decided to help him.

He got up and looked at Kise.

"We have to go," he said. Kise glared at him.

"I am not leaving her," Kise said and he rolled his eyes.

"No one's asking you, I have to keep your ass safe," he said and punched Kise's wounded arm. Stars shot inside of his eyes and Kise was blinded by the pain it caused him. Seconds later, he found himself being carried on Aomine's shoulder. Kise hit him on the back, but his hand met his tense muscles. He was like a god damn rock to Kise.

"Put me _down,_" Kise hissed and tried hitting Aomine again. Aomine squeezed Kise's back harder and Kise flinched. He was much stronger than Kise remembered.

"Shut up," he said as they made their way to Momoi's car. Kise saw a lot of blood in some of the rooms, two bodies lying on the ground.

Kise gave up. He stared down and his eyes caught Aomine's backside. His stare lingered on his lean figure and landed on the bottom. It was slightly swaying, and Kise was mesmerized by it, until he heard Aomine talking again.

"Kagami called and said he was attacked by the same group. They had his phone and texted Satsuki. That's how they knew where we were," Aomine said. "Fortunately, he and Kuroko escaped. They're going to be here in half an hour, while we have to go now. They'll take care of Satsuki."

Kise again felt a tint of guilt in his heart. He couldn't wipe the thought of Momoi being beat up by some guys. The wounds were pretty bad, so he guessed they weren't using their fists to injure her.

Kise lowered his head and his eyes met the dark material of Aomine's shirt, wrinkling as Aomine walked.

"Why are you helping me?" Kise asked, loud enough for Aomine to hear.

Aomine didn't stop to answer. He kept on walking, without a single pause or a proper response. Kise figured it wasn't the time to ask yet, so he blushed and called himself stupid.

Aomine made Kise sit shotgun, while he was driving. They had a little plan where they would disappear again.

But they didn't know they were followed.

A certain man with violet hair chewed on a bite of chocolate, hit the gas and chose the same road as the car in front of him.

* * *

**Review. xD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh, Murasakibara, you. So protective of your boss. **

**Disclaimer: Still the same.  
**

* * *

Kise couldn't leave the thought of Momoi alone in the house, so he cranked up the volume of the radio in the car. Aomine glanced at him, but remained silent. He knew Kise didn't feel too good about having to go through all of this just to be safe. Aomine threw his phone away, in case someone called him again.

Kise had his feet on the seat, hugging his knees. He felt cold, even though the air outside was quite warm for Autumn.

"Kagami should've reached Satsuki by now," Aomine shouted over the radio and turned to the left lane. Kise held on to his chair so as not to fall down, because Aomine drove like a maniac.

Kise didn't answer, but stared to his right and exhaled.

They were driving to a little hotel Aomine had his eyes on. It was distant and mostly unused, except for random passerby people. Aomine rummaged through his clothes and drew out a gun. Kise eyed him with suspicion and nearly jumped up when Aomine threw the gun into Kise's lap. Kise felt his whole body shiver, for he _really_ hated the way gun's felt in his hands.

"I don't care that you're afraid of it," Aomine said. "You're going to have to keep it near you at all times."

Kise nodded, even though he had a lump in his throat. They drove in silence for the rest of the trip, until Aomine tensed up.

"What?" Kise asked, for he knew every single reaction of Aomine's.

"We're being followed," Aomine said, cresting his head to the little mirror. Kise stared at it and noticed a car, its owner barely visible, following their every move. Even though the car was farther away from them, it was obvious they had a tail.

"Who do you think it is?" Kise asked without looking back. He was smart enough not to look at the car directly.

"Probably the only attacker that got away," Aomine said and made a different turn.

"Shouldn't we be going there?" Kise pointed and Aomine shook his head.

"We're luring him to the ruins just outside this town," Aomine said and Kise exhaled. He didn't want to be in a fight, but if this was needed, he was okay with it. Aomine was strong. He wasn't afraid of anything when he was with him.

They drove to some ruins Kise has never heard of and Aomine's car came to a halt. He climbed out and looked at Kise.

"I know who it is, so I suggest you stay here and I go deal with this shit," he said and Kise shrunk in his seat. Aomine closed the door and stood there for a few seconds. Kise was wondering if he could just get out and follow Aomine, but he heard a click and two loud beeps. Kise cocked his eyebrow up and tried opening his door.

It wouldn't budge.

He tried doing the same with all four doors, until he understood. Aomine locked him in.

Kise grew furious.

"HOW DARE HE," he yelled to himself and kicked the steering wheel. He would start the car, but he didn't know how without a key. He was locked away from the world, from knowing what the hell was happening and if Aomine was okay. That stubborn idiot tanned man, who the fuck does he think he is, locking Kise inside and strolling away to stop some stupid rival of Kise's.

Kise puffed his cheeks out and remembered the gun. He found it on his seat and placed it in his front pocket, then covered it with a shirt and a jacket. It didn't look like he was actually carrying a gun with him, so he was pleased to see that.

He waited. And waited. And waited.

There was absolutely no sound.

He grew bored and then worried, genuinely stressed as to what happened to Aomine. Why hasn't he come back yet?

Then something clicked and beeped. Kise stared at the doors and found out he could open them again. He breathed easier, knowing that Aomine was back from his hunt. He heard the door opening, so he turned to ask where the hell was he gone and found himself very surprisingly mistaken.

A pair of violet eyes stared at him lazily, violet hair covering half of the man's face. Kise's breath got caught and he froze.

"Hello," Murasakibara Atsushi said and jumped in the driver's seat. "I am here to kill you."

* * *

Aomine was lying on the ground, crouched into a ball, holding his head. A trail of blood traced on the left side of his face was drying, and he finally had the strength to open one of his eyes. He growled out of pain, for he was hit with something hard, and it was practically impossible for Aomine to be knocked out cold.

He knew he was dealing with the famous Murasakibara, but he didn't know he'd be so well prepared.

He immediately remembered the threat that now hung over Kise's head. He stood up, his head spinning, so he leaned on a huge rock he was lying next to before. He caught a few quick breaths, holding his head in one place.

"Shit," he cursed and threw his head back, as if it would help the pain so immense.

Kise was in danger, Kise was alone in the car. He grabbed around for the keys and to his horror, they were gone. He gathered all of his strength and moved forward.

Kise.

Kise.

_Kise_.

He lumped to the direction of the car he left. It was merely two minutes away, but it felt longer than that.

He couldn't help thinking about the worst case scenarios, Kise being kidnapped, Kise shot or Kise dead. Aomine's heart was pumping a lot faster than usual, and all of his harsh words to Kise emerged from darkness. He wished he never said them and made Kise feel hurt. When he had to face the inevitable probability of Kise's death, he knew he couldn't get away from the blond so easily. Kise was a part of his life, and he wanted them to stay that way. He didn't know what life he could live without Kise, or the mere memory of him.

Aomine finally felt his head getting clearer as he approached the car. He looked around and saw the doors wide open, neither Kise nor Murasakibara in sight. Aomine was about to call out for Kise, when he heard the unmistakable sound of a gun shooting.

His face left its color and he ran toward the sound.

* * *

**Revieeeeew you little hearts of mine. x3**


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING. YOU MIGHT HATE ME A LOT AFTER THIS CHAPTER. I AM SORRY IN ADVANCE.**

* * *

Kise stared at the violet haired one in horror. Murasakibara proceeded getting a single bag of chips out of his pocket. Kise breathed in and Murasakibara eyed him.

"It wasn't my intention," he said slowly. "I wouldn't have to kill you if I wasn't worried about Akashi."

Kise licked his dry lips and felt sweat trickling down his forehead.

"So why kill me?" he asked, cautious of every word. He felt his gun poking his thigh through his clothes.

"The whole story is bothersome," he answered and crunched some chips down.

Kise started a conversation with Murasakibara so as to figure a way out of this situation. His eyes were constantly searching for some kind of a plan.

"I'm going to die anyway, why don't you fill me in," Kise said and moved his hands around with the speed of a turtle. He was trying to reach the car door handle.

"Akashi is _obsessed_ with the idea of you and him," Murasakibara replied again, actually considering the idea of talking to Kise before killing him. "He's been this way for as long as I remember. I guess it started from the party."

It got Kise listening. He shot a glance at Atsushi and stopped searching around.

"Come again?"Kise breathed out.

Murasakibara didn't even look at him. "He told me he hooked you up with that girl in order to get you to be his."

Kise's eyes widened. He didn't know this.

"I hooked up with her _myself_," he said and Murasakibara finally cut a look of boredom at him.

"Stop lying to yourself, you perfectly knew what you were drinking."

It got Kise thinking. It wasn't possible. Was all of this planned?"

"Anyway," Murasakibara continued, already half done with the pack of chips. "He was crazy about those tapes, and I figured he wouldn't be so stressed if you died."

Kise started wandering his hands around again.

"I mean," Murasakibara yawned. "This is easily the best way out. I'll kill you and make it look like an accident."

He put the last of the chips inside of his mouth, threw the rubbish in the back of Momoi's car and turned to Kise.

But Kise was faster. He opened the door and fell out of the car with no problem. He did a little trick he used to do when he was a basketball player, which was roll on the ground and flip up on his feet. He did just that and Murasakibara was taken by surprise. Kise took off and ran as fast as he could. His lungs were burning, but he was sure he had the strength to move on.

Until of course he looked back and saw Murasakibara chasing.

Kise gripped the gun and unhooked it out of his clothes. He loaded it and forgot about his fear completely. Kise turned and pulled the trigger. He was taken aback by the gunfire, but remained on his feet. He missed.

Kise was cursing already, but moved over to some ruins. He figured this was a maze, so he turned a few passageways and stopped for a breath. He obviously thought Murasakibara was lost.

He hid himself in one of the arcs in the area, waiting for the violet haired one to come around.

And then he felt something on his neck.

"Found you," a low voice hummed into his ear and Kise screamed for help. But this time, no sound came out.

His mind was filled with the pain that erupted from his hand and Aomine's face. He was not ready to die yet.

All of a sudden, Kise remembered the training sessions. He ducked with all his might and punched Murasakibara in his stomach. The violed-haired one crouched and it was Kise's chance. He ran away, working his way through the maze again. He stopped when he met a dead end.

Thanks to a series of unfortunate events, Murasakibara soon found him. Kise was breathing hard, and Murasakibara was laughing like a maniac.

"You're done for," he sang out, until Kise drew his gun out.

Murasakibara's grin traveled like a ghost on his face. The tips of his lips turned down.

Kise looked at him with fierce anger in his eyes.

"What does Akashi want from me, either than those tapes?" Kise said.

Murasakibara held his hands up and smiled, as if he wasn't afraid of Kise's shotgun.

"Not my job to tell," he said and ducked.

Kise wasn't really good at aiming, except when it came to basketball. But at this particular moment, he aimed damn well.

A shot rumbled through the air, his gun backfiring. He saw everything in slow motion, the dying smile on Murasakibara's face. The violet head falling slowly to his side, the bright light in his eyes wandering away, and a red spot brightening on Murasakibara's shirt.

Kise stood motionless, following Murasakibara with his eyes, until he was on the ground, unmoving. His beautiful violet hair covered his face, hiding the truth of death from Kise's eyes.

Kise felt his grip loosening and the gun bumping on the ground. His heartbeat fastened, and he fell to his knees.

He just killed a man.

* * *

Aomine ran through the maze, slightly disorientated of where he was. Until he heard a blood curdling scream.

"Kise!" he shouted, desperate. He moved down a few paths and found a clearing.

The sight was depressing.

Kise was on his knees, screaming his lungs out, a gun placed next to him. And a few meters away lay a tall figure. Aomine moved toward Murasakibara and finally saw what happened. His whole shirt was drenched in blood, his chest never rising again. Aomine was cold when it came to dead people, so he just stiffened at the sight and moved along. He ran to Kise, who was absolutely terrified of what he had just done.

Aomine suddenly felt helpless. Kise was vulnerable, legitimately scared out of his mind. He hurried next to Kise and without a second thought wrapped him in his arms.

He felt Kise clutching to his shirt, sobbing hard into the fabric. He rocked Kise back and forth, shushing him and drawing him even closer. He wanted to take away his fear, leave Kise happy again, safe.

Kise's screams drowned out after a while, so it was just occasional sobs. Aomine kissed the top of Kise's golden head, promising it will be okay and they'll figure everything out.

He picked Kise up and carried him to the car. Kise fell asleep almost immediately, twitching nervously in his slumber. Aomine didn't forget about the gun, so he hid it safely in the car, so as not to scare Kise anymore.

He started the car and left the ruins almost in an un-human rush.

* * *

**Review. xD**


	13. Chapter 13

**It's late, but I wanted to update this chapter sooooo muuuuch.**

**Review you guys. I'll update when this chapter gets 10 reviews, because I feel like I'm updating too frequently. xD  
**

* * *

Aomine touched Kise's shoulder and he jumped on his seat, alarmed. Aomine shushed him almost in a second and Kise's eyes filled with tears again.

They were parked in front of a little hotel Aomine knew no one would find for a while. He woke Kise up, so it wouldn't look strange seeing him carry Kise on his back.

"I'm here," Aomine said and Kise didn't answer.

They climbed out of the car and Kise waited until Aomine payed for three nights in the hotel. Fortunately, Aomine was rich, so he got two king sized beds – one for him and one for Kise. They climbed up the stairs (for the hotel was only four stories high) and Aomine lead Kise to the hotel room they booked.

Aomine opened the door with a magnetic card, and showed Kise to go in first. So he did.

The hotel room was basically a small flat. It had two rooms and a kitchen, one bathroom and a little hall. Aomine closed the door after himself and followed Kise with his eyes. The blond ran to the bathroom without a moment's wait.

He didn't close the door, so Aomine walked in and found him hunched over the toilet. He was trying to gag, clearly feeling sick enough to empty his stomach. Aomine rinsed a towel with cold water and waited until Kise was done with his problem. He handed him the towel and Kise thanked him, wiping his face and his mouth.

Kise stood up, leaned over to the sink and washed his mouth. Aomine didn't seem to be disgusted by his ex-lover's weak moment. Kise was grateful.

Kise looked over to Aomine, who was leaning to the door and eyeing Kise.

"Come on," he said, his voice low. "Let's get you to bed."

Kise closed his eyes for the moment and nodded.

They went to one of the bedrooms and found a double bed with white sheets. There was a little mind on top of the pillow, but Kise took it and put it on the nightstand. He jumped onto the bed and covered himself with that glorious white. Aomine helped him get comfortable and was about to leave, when he felt something tugging his shirt.

He looked back and saw Kise's eyes from the covers.

"Don't go," he pleaded and Aomine stood there for a few moments, feeling deep regret that Kise had to endure this life.

For once, Aomine didn't mock Kise. Without a single word, he climbed into the bed and brought Kise close to him, wrapping his arms around him, drawing the pain away. The blond clung to him as if he was his lifeline. It wasn't until Kise felt secure enough to sleep did he actually close his eyes.

Aomine felt Kise slowly drifting off to sleep, so he took the time to understand what was happening between them. The way he felt about Kise was not normal. He was so scared to lose him in the ruins, he wasn't even sure what he would have done if he found Kise dead, instead of Murasakibara.

He inhaled the sweet scent of Kise, enjoying every bit of it. He knew he would be there for Kise, even though he still felt hurt as hell by the fact Kise betrayed him once. He didn't give a shit that Kise slept with Akashi. He just needed his old Kise back, not this depressed and lonesome creature in his hands.

Eventually, Aomine nuzzled his head on the pillow and followed Kise's path. He fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Aomine suddenly felt his throat burn. He opened his eyes and had to get used to the darkness surrounding him. He felt Kise breathing calmly next to him. Apparently, they both liked their distance while sleeping, so Kise just rolled over, still holding on to Aomine's hand.

Aomine coughed silently and unraveled himself from Kise. The blond immediately crouched into a ball, as if he felt cold. Aomine climbed out of the bed, and found his way to the kitchen. He poured himself a large glass of water, gulped it and felt his throat getting better. He looked at the time – the clock showed it was only three a.m.

Aomine filled the glass again and decided it was best to go back to Kise's room. He missed the warmth that kept Aomine sane for this night.

When he walked into the room, he saw Kise lying on his back, sleeping, but his face was lit by the dim lights from lamps outside. Aomine stopped in his tracks and his heart fluttered. He has never seen a person as beautiful as Kise. He was like an angel fallen from heaven. His blond hair was half covering Kise's sleeping eyes, his chest was rising and falling with ease. Aomine moved closer and took a good look at his ex-lover.

Then, he had a craving. Kise's lips never looked softer than in this moment. Aomine slowly moved onto the bed and stared at the blond. He inhaled and inched his face closer to Kise. He lingered there, admiring Kise's scent. It was so true, so real, that he felt like he could just sit here forever. Until, of course, Kise inhaled louder. Aomine's head felt dizzy and he couldn't take it anymore. He moved forward and pressed his lips to Kise's. He tasted like honey and _home_. Aomine leaned back, his face unchanged, but his heart thumping hard in his chest. He decided he needed to try it again, just once, and then he could go back to never touching Kise again. He wanted to make sure… So he drew their lips together, holding his hand on Kise's chest for additional feeling.

That's when Aomine felt movement and found Kise kissing back. It was just butterfly kisses, but it lit a fire like no other in Aomine's heart. He opened his eyes and saw Kise's closed ones. Something wasn't right.

Kise pushed Aomine on his back, ravishing the tanned one's mouth. Aomine gained full access to Kise's lips, their tongues attacking one another, tasting the saliva. They couldn't seem to stop. Aomine wanted more, he needed more of Kise. Kise tangled his his hands in Aomine's hair and Aomine's hands ended up beneath Kise's shirt. He hear Kise moan into Aomine's mouth and a hotness erupted in his whole essence just like a breath of air in a place with no oxygen to save his life. Kise demanded more.

"Aominecchi," Kise breathed out and Aomine bit Kise's bottom lip. Kise grinded to Aomine and the tanned one groaned in approval.

Kise opened his eyes and froze. Aomine looked at him in question and saw Kise's eyes widening. The blond blushed furiously and jumped off of Aomine.

They were both panting, still feeling the aftershock of their passion. Kise kept staring at Aomine.

"Am I dreaming?" Kise asked. "I must be dreaming."

Aomine shook his head and licked his lips nervously. He sat up and moved farther away from Kise. The blond looked down and saw his shirt wrinkled up, exposing parts of his skin. Aomine's hair was staring at different directions, reminding him of a kitten in a storm.

Kise fixed his shirt and his hair. Aomine coughed and wiped his lips.

"I'm sorry, I thought this was a dream," Kise apologized and covered his eyes. "Oh my god, this is so stupid."

Aomine was about to say something, when Kise rose up and was about to leave the room. He still felt the heat of Kise on his lips. Aomine understood that Kise couldn't be all by himself at a time like this. He killed a man. He would be miserable alone. He made a decision already.

"It's alright," he said and Kise turned to look at him. "Come back to bed. You can't be alone."

"Are you sure?" Kise said, nervously tugging his shirt.

"I won't touch you again, so let's talk."

It was very awkward to both of them, but they both knew sleeping in separate beds would make things worse. Kise felt the need to kiss Aomine again, for he was disappointed he thought it was a dream and didn't enjoy it more. He didn't know what happened to Aomine, though. He was sure he would find out, but being embarrassed as he was, he couldn't bring himself to ask.

So they lay, keeping a slight distance between, and talked.

In the end, they both fell asleep again.

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to Egluccy, the one person who suggested some of the ideas in this chapter. 8D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry, you guys, I couldn't update because I was working. And I didn't expect to get 10 reviews in just a day. xD So I'm making it 15 reviews and then I'll update. **

**I hope this story isn't annoying you, since I plan on making it about 40 chapters long, so it's really hard to tell. There's so much I want to show in this story, it may be really frikin fast. xD  
**

**Next chapter will be entirely from Kagami's P.O.V on what happened when he got injured. Just letting you knooow.  
**

**Disclaimer: I OWN WHAT I OWN AND ONE OF THE THINGS IS LOVE FOR GAY PEOPLE  
**

* * *

Kise woke up in the morning and found himself lying alone, the heat he fell asleep in long gone. He looked around and saw nothing of Aomine's clothes or basically anything that would prove he was here.

He grabbed his head and leaned forward. He could still feel the taste of Aomine's lips, so soft and sweet against his. He knew that he has never felt this way before. Even the kisses they shared when they were sixteen would never match with these. Aomine was more experienced, that he got out of their kissing. Kise brushed his fingertips on his lips, clearly wishing he wasn't half-asleep. He wanted to be drawn into that heat again, explore everything Aomine had.

Aomine was standing in the little kitchen of their hotel room, preparing food. He was carefully stirring rice and preparing different sauces. He wanted to forget how he lost his sanity for a second and kissed Kise. It was not his intention. It was just temporary. The feelings he had for Kise were not real, he was in the moment and that was it.

They talked about how Kise felt after breaking up with him, how Akashi treated him, how his job went. Kise was very tactical – he never asked whether Aomine had anyone else beside him. He thought about telling him, but then he decided Kise didn't need to know that kind of information.

Truth is, Aomine couldn't get enough of one night stands. He would take anyone willing, have a good night and never call them again. It was his choice. He didn't want to get involved with anyone further, for he still felt he couldn't forget the pain of Kise. He felt betrayed, his first love ruined. He wasn't sure he wanted to go through that scenario again.

He particularly remembered just one night of countless strolls through night clubs. He met a girl, a bit younger than he was, but there was something about her he couldn't really understand. He felt drawn to her. Later that night, when he was finally caught in her embrace, hearing her soft moans in his ear, he understood.

She had golden hair and golden eyes. He finished very quickly and left without a word. He felt embarrassed, but maintained himself and tried forgetting the night ever happened.

Was he still in love with him, after all this time? He sure didn't want to lose the golden haired one. His piercing eyes and amazing body lingered in his mind. Aomine felt a shudder down his spine when he heard 'Aominecchi' in his head. It was just a whimper, a soft cry for more, but it turned him on like no other.

He placed two plates on the little table in the kitchen and filled two cups with hot coffee.

"Hi," he heard and turned to see Kise scratching his head, looking quite shy after yesterday. Aomine gave him a little smile and gestured to sit. Kise did.

"Wow, a feast," Kise said, his eyes glimmering in morning glow. Aomine felt himself getting hot, for he noticed too many details about the grown man. _He changed so much_.

Aomine looked at Kise's plate and groaned. Kise raised his eyebrow.

"Sorry, I forgot you hate peas," he said and leaned over on the table, grabbing a spoon and scooping every single little pea out Kise's plate. When he was finished, he looked up and saw Kise breathing really hard and staring at him for no apparent reason.

"What?" he asked and Kise smiled while looking very nervous.

"You still remember?" Kise said and closed his mouth shut. But all Aomine could see was his flushed face and he felt his heart trying to bump its way out.

"Why wouldn't I," Aomine joked, trying to keep things calm. "You kept bugging me about it since we were fourteen."

Kise lowered his head and started picking his food with his chopsticks. He took a mouthful and chewed slowly, sometimes glancing at Aomine. Aomine kept to himself while eating, so Kise couldn't get the conversation going.

He knew Aomine would've never cared about him or his god damn pea hatred. So far he had one thought in mind – he was growing on Aomine once again. It left Kise breathless in a new kind of way. Oh, how he wanted to climb on the table, shove everything away and kiss Aomine fiercely.

Instead, he continued on eating.

After they ate, Kise showered and Aomine went out for a little bit of shopping, they were sitting in the living room.

"Hey, can I at least go out and take a walk?" Kise asked. "I'm in a cage here, never seeing sunlight."

Aomine rolled his eyes when Kise made a dramatic hand movement over his forehead.

"Tomorrow we'll both go somewhere, how about that?" Aomine said and Kise smirked. "Hey, it's not a _date_."

"I didn't say it was."

"I thought you thought it was."

"But I didn't say it."

"Would you want it to be a date?"

"_I didn't say it was._"

"Fine."

Kise paused a second and flipped the tv off. They weren't watching much of it anyways. Kise kept glancing at Aomine and Aomine was occupied with his phone.

"Do _you_ want it to be a date?"

Aomine let out a breath and looked at the blank screen. He wasn't sure if he wanted to start something with Kise again. Maybe going on a date and seeing how it went wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

He opened his mouth to say '_yes' _when his new phone started ringing. He glanced at the screen and frowned.

"Who is it?" Kise asked.

"It's Kuroko," he said and pressed the green button.

Kise watched him listen. Aomine's eyes started widening and his hand was suddenly pressed against his mouth.

"Is he okay?" he asked and Kise immediately felt something was way off.

"Are you sure?" Aomine whispered and exhaled. "How bad is it?"

Kise knew the horror in his chest was about to be released. He knew that something terrible happened.

"Okay, I'll call you back in a second, need to tell Kise," he said and hung up.

He turned to Kise and did the unexpected. Aomine reached for him and brought him closer. Kise instantly felt the warmth of Aomine's chest.

"Kise, I don't know how to tell you this," he started and Kise inhaled, hoping for the worst. "Kagami has been injured. Badly."

Kise gripped Aomine's shirt and buried his head into his chest. "Will he be alive?" Kise's plea was silent, but loud enough for Aomine to hear.

"Akashi found out about Murasakibara," he said and felt Kise shuddering against him. Clearly, Kise was still faking he felt okay about killing the violet haired one. "And he wanted vengeance immediately. He would've killed Tetsuya if it wasn't for Kagami."

Kise had a lump in his throat. He couldn't speak, for he feared he would start crying.

"They managed escaping, but Kagami is in a very bad state," Aomine rocked Kise back and forth. "Tetsuya is sure he'll get through. He said he won't leave him for a second. It will be alright. He said he would tell us the whole story later."

"Can we see him?" Kise asked and felt Aomine's grip softening.

"When he is better and it's safe enough. Or main priority is you now," he said and Kise climbed into Aomine's lap, knowing his world is slowly falling apart. He would have never thought that Kagami, his strong best friend, would be attacked and would nearly die. And because of him.

He has never felt guiltier than he did now.

* * *

**You guys, as I said, 15 reviews and a new update. Or else I'll just post whenever the fuck I want and ruin the fun. xD**

**ALSO, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SUCH GOOD FEEDBACK, I LOVE YOU GUYS  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Once again, I couldn't believe the last chapter got fifteen reviews in just A DAY. I was thinking of making it twenty reviews, but then it wouldn't be fair, I guess you'd still get all of them in a day. xD**

**So I'm leaving it fifteen. FIFTEEN AND I UPDATE.  
**

**It's exam week here, so it may be the reason I update so slow. xD Next chapter will be full of interesting stuff from Akashi's point, don't miss out. Also, I might introduce you to Midorima... FINALLY, HUH?  
**

**Disclaimer: I OWN KUROBASU, BUT NOT KUROBASU. I MIND FUCK A LOT. HA. HAHA. HAHAHA  
**

* * *

Kagami looked through the back mirror and turned to his blue-haired lover, sitting quietly shotgun.

"I'm gonna go grab Satsuki, you wait here," he said and got no response from Kuroko. Kagami exhaled loudly and opened his door. He didn't bother locking the car, since they needed to act fast. He walked toward the door of Momoi's house, breathing the air in, hoping for the worst. They couldn't call the police, for it was too risky for Kise.

Kagami walked through the door and was about to close it when he felt a bump on his chest.

"Be careful," a voice said and he looked down.

"When did you get out of the car?" he asked Kuroko, who was practically glued to Kagami.

"Two years that we're dating and you still have difficulty noticing me," he breathed out and moved away. Kagami apologized.

He usually always noticed his lover, but at this moment, he had a lot in his mind. He was so worried about Kise and Aomine. Fine, Aomine could take care of himself no problem, but Kise… That man was a whole new level of fucked up. He knew all about what happened between the blond and Akashi. How he suffered without Aomine, how those six years damaged him so much. It was a miracle how Kise was still up on his feet, not into drinking or drugs.

He and Kuroko split sides and looked for Momoi. Kagami passed two unmoving bodies covered in their own blood. He shook his head, half admiring, half disgusted by Aomine's work.

"Found her!" he heard Kuroko yell from the second floor. Kagami rushed upstairs and found Kuroko kneeling next to Momoi. Her chest was heaving rather heavily, but at least she was breathing. Kagami followed Kuroko's position and grabbed Satsuki's hand. Her eyes fluttered and she slowly opened them.

"Kagami," she whispered and her hand gripped his. Kuroko slowly stroked her hair and she smiled weakly.

"Momoi, we're gonna get you out of here, alright?" Kagami said. "Can I carry you?"

She nodded and exhaled an ill breath. Kagami was happy she didn't die. Of course, she was injured, but at least she was alive.

Kagami picked her up gently, and she snuggled to his chest. He looked at Kuroko, who was expressionless. But Kagami knew his lover all too well. Kuroko was worried about Satsuki too.

Kagami carried her to the car, and Kuroko placed a blanket on her so she wouldn't freeze. Kagami started the engine and drove Satsuki to the hospital before she fell unconscious.

* * *

They never left Satsuki's side, except when one of them needed to eat or sleep. They took turns, and for whatever reason, Kagami felt like it was some kind of bond sharing with Kuroko. The blue-haired lover barely talked, but he was Kagami's whole world. He couldn't imagine life without him.

"The doctors said Satsuki will recover," he told Kuroko when he entered the room with a cup of coffee for his boyfriend.

"I knew she would," Kuroko said and thanked for the coffee.

"Do you want something to eat?" Kagami asked and Kuroko nodded. "Alright, I'm gonna grab something for us, watch over her."

"You don't have to remind me I have to watch over her," Kuroko glanced at him, his blue eyes piercing. "I know what to do."

"Okay, okay," Kagami said, holding his hands up in defense. He got out of the hospital, strolled down to a nearest shop and got some instant noodles for him and Kuroko. He smiled thinking how he loved his blue-haired boyfriend. He was caring, he was passionate, and sometimes roughly demanding. You would never expect anything from Kuroko, but he had a lot up his sleeve. Kagami stopped himself and swore out loud. It was not the time to think about nailing Kuroko. Sure, he missed the long nights with his lover, but all of the events that took place through these few weeks were a serious cockblock to their relationship. Kuroko didn't seem to mind, but sometimes Kagami would feel him brush his hand over his butt or their hands would touch and he would know Kuroko wants him as much as he did. He promised himself they would have sex when all of this was over. Now, they had too much to take care of.

He bought the noodles and made his way back to the hospital. He passed through a few black dressed men, apparently here for some important person. Kagami wondered who was ill. Maybe it was some political persona? Or an idol?

He chuckled to himself lightly and found the ward Satsuki was lying in.

He opened the door, cheery as ever, holding the grocery bag to show Kuroko.

"Hey, Kuroko -," he said and came to a halt. His whole posture froze.

"If it isn't the famous Taiga," said a cold voice, followed by a swift glint of metal in the person's hands.

Kagami's heart nearly stopped when he saw that Kuroko was in the hands of a red-haired demon. Akashi Seijuro had his scissors placed neatly upon Kuroko's neck, a tint of blood rolling down the white skin of his lover.

"Let him go!" Kagami yelled and immediately checked if Satsuki was there. To his surprise, there was no one there anymore. It was as if she disappeared.

"Don't worry about Momoi, I'm noble enough to move her to another ward," Akashi smiled. "See, I don't _harm_ injured people I admire."

"Let. Him. _Go," _Kagami hissed once again and he felt anger flowing through his whole essence.

"Atta boy," Akashi sung out. "So protective of your loved one, it's almost cute."

Kagami didn't hesitate. He was so blinded by the dangerous side of this situation. He was too desperate, too afraid of losing Kuroko.

He threw the noodle pack straight at Akashi without a warning, and he almost hit him in the face. It worked like a charm. Akashi was distracted for a single second, his eyes wandering toward the noodle pack, and Kagami lunged forward.

He pushed Kuroko out of the way, pushing Akashi off of him. Akashi's eyes widened when they fell, Kuroko lying on his back already, staring at his boyfriend.

There were a few moments when silence took over. Kuroko was breathing hard, barely believing what was happening. He didn't register any movement from Kagami, not until he was pushed off. Akashi Seijuro stood up, quickly brushed non-existent dust off of his vest and finally noticed a huge blood stain on his left limb.

He looked at Kuroko. Smiled. Laughed. "There goes your love."

Kuroko put a hand on his mouth and moved forward to see what happened to Kagami. He had tears in his eyes, his heart beating faster than a drum. Kuroko was so terrified of the blood, for it meant only one thing – Kagami might've been killed.

He gripped the tight waist of his lover, moving him so he would face Kuroko. The view was horrifying. Kagami's left side was bloody and in the middle of the stain lay scissors, engulfed within him for a good centimeter.

"No," Kuroko whispered and his voice cracked. "No!" he screamed and looked over at Akashi, who was carefully eyeing him.

"Tell me where Ryouta is," he hissed, his eyes pure anger. "_Tell me_."

Kuroko breathed in, still holding his hand over his injured Kagami. Kuroko felt movement beneath his hand, so he knew Kagami still had a chance of surviving. He had to act fast.

"Nurse!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. It was a desperate call, a cry for help, and it was definitely loud enough for someone to come. "NURSE, WE HAD AN ACCIDENT."

Akashi looked over his shoulder and back to Kuroko, who was doing everything he could to stop the blood from flowing.

"You win this round, Tetsuya," he spit out and started moving backwards. "I'm letting you off easily. Just this time."

Kuroko didn't even look at him,for his face showing nothing but disgust. "You're never going to win." He said. "Never."

But Akashi was gone. Kuroko was left alone in a ward with his dying lover, until people came to help. He begged the skies to bring his lover back, to cure him. He prayed the begs would be enough.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS, THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY. 15 reviews and a new update. **


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is basically a building up point, so it's kind of short?**

**Anyway, 15 reviews and you get another one. I love you guys, every single reviewer and faver and follower make me so god damn happy every time. *throws hearts and cookies and rainbows around*  
**

**Aomine: Shut the fuck up, Ami, and make us do the dirty.  
**

**Kise: YES. I AGREE.  
**

**Me: NO. I DO WHAT I WANT.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kurobasu. I wish I did. Who doesn't. It would make us rich, I mean, just look at the god damn gay flowing out of it.  
**

* * *

He approached his three bodyguards in the hospital. He saw a nurse rushing to the ward he just left. He exhaled, regretting he left one of the best pair of scissors he has ever had. Akashi knew that Kise would avenge Kagami's death. He was not so sure he killed Kagami though.

"Sir, would you like us to assassinate everyone in the ward?" one of the guards asked.

Akashi glared at him and saw the bodyguard's frightened expression. Everyone was afraid of him.

"No, Runen, there is no need. Kise will come to me himself," he said, putting his hands inside of his pockets and moving out from the hospital.

He knew the bodyguard would not ask questions. But Akashi wouldn't share his thoughts anyway. Now that he lost his right-hand, there was no one to talk to. Sure, he could talk to himself as he often did, but his plan needed a listener. And he knew exactly who to call.

He flipped his phone open and dialed one of the speed dial numbers.

"Not today," he said immediately after that person answered. "I'm in need of your assistance elsewhere."

He stood silent for a while, carefully listening to nurses passing by and a few doctors frantically running toward the ward up in sixth floor.

"Yes, that was exactly what I wanted you to do. You know the plan already."

He hung up and sighed looking up in the sky. The bodyguards lead him to a black limo, in which he sat and remained utterly bored. Inside, he was boiling. Who was Kise to drag him into a ruckus like this. He was nothing but a _brat_. How was Akashi supposed to act when he killed his right-hand?

He remembered exactly they days when he decided Kise was good enough to become his toy. He knew that nothing would happen between them when Aomine Daiki was in the way. So he figured out a plan, which, amazingly, worked.

He bit his lip remembering the girl he paid money to fuck a drugged Kise. Akashi threw a party just for that reason, for he knew that on that particular day Aomine would have to be late. He told Kise his boyfriend called, drugged his drink and magic happened right as he planned. Sure, he yanked the girl off of Kise, comforting him, making him feel better. He was there for him after Aomine left him. He barely cared about Kise's feelings, he just wanted to use Kise's body and talent.

Akashi would have never thought that trying to make Kise his perfect copying soldier wouldn't work. He never really wanted Murasakibara in the first place, but he had no choice. Atsushi was a good soldier, but he wasn't enough. He couldn't do half the things Kise could. Kise only needed a single look at a technique and repeat it perfectly, while Murasakibara had to do a year of training and still, he wasn't as good.

Akashi had to figure a new plan out. He still wanted Kise as his personal toy. Of course, getting back the tapes was his top priority, but he found time to think about how to make a plan from two plans.

He got off the limo after they reached his mansion. Akashi immediately got up to his office, sat on the chair and looked out the window, deep in thought. He excused his bodyguards and reached for his phone again.

"You can start whenever. Surprise me," Akashi said and closed it without saying a word more.

He knew this plan was perfect.

* * *

Kise looked at the mirror and started shaving. He didn't look as good, since he had six days of unshaven beard. After shaving half of his jaw, he felt a slight sting on his upper skin.

He noticed a trail of blood flowing. Kise cursed and finished shaving, quickly applying a piece of a paper towel onto his little wound.

He got out of the bathroom, fully clean. Aomine was making some calls, asking around, and Kise felt safe. They haven't progressed at all, for Kise was still deliriously depressed because of Kagami. He didn't ask for Aomine's comfort anymore. He refused Aomine's suggestion to sleep together, because he knew it was hard for his ex-lover. Love wasn't in Kise's mind anymore. He was so worried about his friend.

"Kagami's going to be okay, the doctors are sure he will heal," Aomine said when he saw Kise going out of the bathroom.

"Oh," Kise said. He moved toward his bedroom and shut the door behind him. He wasn't in the mood to talk to Aomine.

That was good news. Kagami was not going to die. It was a relief, but it still didn't change the fact that Kise felt like shit for what he had done. He sat on the bed and exhaled loudly. There was nothing inside. He was numb, broken. He wondered where he had gone wrong. All these years and his life was going down the gutter.

Kise lay down and fell asleep almost instantly.

The next thing he heard, or rather felt, was a huge crash next to him, rough hands on his waist and the feeling of being carried. He was wide awake, his eyes searching for a clue of what was happening.

"Aomine, let me go!" Kise screamed, but then he realized.

It wasn't Aomine carrying him.

Kise started kicking, but he stopped when a white handkerchief covered his mouth. He felt dizzy and passed out.

* * *

Kise woke up in a different place. He was in a bed, that was for sure. Kise started rising from the bed, looking around, detecting where he was.

The room was painted yellow and peachy. There were barely any belongings there, except for a few plants and, curiously, there was a large cuckoo clock on the table next to his bed. He lifted an eyebrow and remembered that Aomine was left somewhere.

"Aomine!" he screamed, jumping out of bed and suddenly, his hand tugged and pain rummaged through his flesh. He fell on the ground, not even a centimeter away from his bed. Kise breathing in and out for a few seconds, until he found out what was holding him back. He was chained to the bed.

He felt unsafe once again. And then the doors leading out of the room opened, revealing a man of green hair.

He would've recognized this face anywhere.

Midorima Shintarou, the talented shooter from the Generation of Miracles.

* * *

**Reviewwww. From now on I shouldn't make any spoilers of new chapters, except if it's really needed. 8D **


	17. Chapter 17

**I've been sick, tired to the core of dozing off at work and I have just finished my exams. For the guest who reviewed - my finals were good, although I probably failed my Korean class. Since my university is a god damn awesome place, they said I could retake the exam and I'm going to be alright. 8D Also, atm I'm studying Italian, but fortunately for me, a place in Japanese studies opened and they asked me if I wanted to join. So from this new semester, I'm gonna fulfill my dream and study Japanese. WOO**

**Anyway, moving on with the story. I was giggling so hard, for I knew what happens in this chapter will surprise most of you. You were all wrong about Midorima. WOOP WOOP. PLOT TWIST.  
**

**15 reviews and I update, this time for real. I'm enjoying my holidays, so more time for writing. xD  
**

**Disclaimer: YES, I OWN CHOCOLATE MILKSHAKES AND AOMINE DAIKI. But nothing else. Sorry.  
**

* * *

"Midorima?" Kise asked, crouching back to the bed, afraid of every single move the green haired one made.

"I'm not here to hurt you," Midorima said, holding his toy bunny. Kise knew about his strange horoscope obsession, for Midorima always carried weird things with him whenever his horoscope told him to.

"Oh yeah?" Kise hissed and held his chained arm for Midorima to see.

"That was merely for precaution," Midorima said and walked closer to the bed. "I needed you to hear me out."

Kise lifted his eyebrow and remembered Aomine. He didn't know what happened to his ex-lover and he suddenly felt fear of losing him again. It was unbearable. It was as if his mind fogged with the mere idea of his dead, limp body somewhere in a hotel probably far away from here.

"Aomine -," Kise started saying, but Midorima shushed him.

"He is the reason I saved you from that hotel."

"_Saved _me?" Kise asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes," Midorima smiled and pointed at the chain. "I'm going to let you out if you allow me to explain without running away."

Kise felt curious. He looked down and saw no real damage on his body. Maybe Midorima really had a reason to kidnap him. Kise nodded and glared at Midorima when he reached for Kise's hand and unchained him.

Kise rubbed his wrist and was about to run away as fast as he could, when he caught the intense gaze of Midorima. He still had his stupid glasses on, always carrying them with him. Kise remembered recommending Midorima to buy contact lenses, but the green haired one absolutely refused, for the horoscope told him to do otherwise.

"I'm listening," Kise stated and Midorima tapped on the bed for Kise to sit. He did.

"I don't know how to say this, but I'm not going to lie," Midorima started. "I saved you from Aomine, because he would lead you to your death. He has been contacting Akashi for the past month."

Kise couldn't believe his ears. It would be strange to believe an untrustworthy person, telling him Aomine was the bad guy, but Midorima…

Well, the reason why Kise doubted his trust for Aomine now was Midorima himself. He had been Akashi's little toy for who knows how long. Kise always had to endure live shows of Midorima and Akashi one on one in bed, which was not really pleasant. Kise knew Midorima became Akashi's first choice of a sex toy after Kise left, so seeing him before him was really intriguing. What has happened to Midorima? Why is he telling these things as if he wanted to _save_ Kise for real?

"Contacting for what reason? How do you know all this stuff?" Kise straightened.

Midorima gulped some air down and stared at Kise. "Akashi abused me. I ran away right when he started chasing you. I heard enough. You and I have gone through a really serious matter, Kise. I have decided to help you be alive. And Aomine isn't your best choice. Even your horoscope says so."

"You ran just to help me? I thought you hated my guts," Kise bit his lip with a worried grin on his face.

"We've had our differences," Midorima said. "But we can defeat Akashi and live peacefully once again."

There was a smug smile on Midorima's smile and then Kise understood. He could trust Midorima. He knew what kind of a person Akashi was, so he wasn't at all surprised that Midorima ran for it.

Midorima held his hand out. "Deal?"

Kise hesitated for a moment before shaking his hand.

"Now tell me about Aomine," Kise asked.

"See, when Akashi found out you were at his place, he contacted the company Aomine was working for. At first Aomine struggled to help Akashi, but when a serious amount of money was added to your bounty, he started working for Akashi. How do you think Kagami got injured? And Momoi?"

"I don't understand, how could you possibly get all of this information -," Kise said, but Midorima cut him off.

"I listened to his conversations. I spied on him."

Kise felt a ting in his heart. Aomine. His dear Aomine, betraying him. Even though they kissed, even though he held Kise every night, close to his heart to make Kise's pain go away. Kise remembered the exact words of Aomine, how he said he didn't need the money and killing Kise was not one of his plans. Why would he lie?

Why?

* * *

Kuroko was sitting next to Kagami in his ward, holding his hand and staring intensely into Kagami's eyes. He was happy Kagami survived the attack and the severe injury. The doctors managed taking the scissors out with no problem, but stopping the blood flow was a serious problem.

But knowing Kagami, that guy could survive nuclear war. Kuroko was grateful for the whole world to have such a boyfriend. He had so much love for this man.

He asked the doctors to add Momoi to the ward, so he could keep an eye on her too. She was recovering faster than expected.

As Kuroko was kissing Kagami goodnight, for Kagami still needed sleeping pills, someone barged into the ward. Kuroko turned around to see a terrified Aomine.

"Kise is gone," Aomine said and Kuroko jumped out of his seat. Kagami was on the verge of sleeping, so he was unable to say anything. Aomine and Kuroko watched him slowly doze off with a tint of true fear in Kagami's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Kuroko asked and Aomine sat on one of the chairs, burying his head in between his hands.

"Someone attacked us in the hotel room, knocked me out cold and took him," Aomine sounded desperate. "I don't know, Tetsuya, I don't know!"

"Calm down," Kuroko said and patted him on the back, looking him dead in the eye. "He's alright. It couldn't have been Akashi."

Aomine lifted his depressed eyes and met Kuroko's gaze.

"He tried it once, so why would he try it again? When Akashi was here, he sure looked like he had no clue where you two were hiding. I don't think he could've found your hotel room. Only Kagami and I knew where you were," Kuroko said and Aomine brushed his hair back.

"You're right. That guy is not really bright when he's so hot headed. How do we find Kise, then? If it wasn't Akashi, so who was it?"

Kuroko hummed for a second and his eyes twinkled. "I know who we could ask," he said.

"Who?"

"Leave it to me," Kuroko said and turned to his now fast asleep boyfriend. "You can stay at our house. We accidentally got the police involved, because Kagami got stabbed."

"No, I'd rather stay at a hotel and remain unseen."

"As you wish. I'll call you when I know everything."

"Alright," Aomine said and stood up. He walked around Kagami's bed and settled next to Momoi for a while. He stroked her pink hair and kissed her forehead before heading out.

He trusted his senses. He would do anything to bring Kise back, wherever he was. Aomine has never been so sure he needed the golden haired one in his life than as of right now.

* * *

**I love you guys for your reviews, they brighten up my day. NOTE THAT I MAY HAVE A LOT OF PLOT TWISTS UP MY SLEEVE, SO TRY GUESSING AND GUESSING AND I WILL SEE IF YOU'RE RIGHT. 8D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Screw the '15 review rule', I'm gonna go for 'Update every single day' rule. **

**I can't stop thinking about this story. This chapter is merely a filler for the next one. I have a lot planned, but I needed something to make it look less awkward? xD You'll see.  
**

**Anyway, the story is going great so far, in my opinion. I AM SO GLAD YOU GUYS ENJOY IT AS MUCH AS I DO. I love you for all of your reviews, seriously, you guys are amazing.  
**

**SO MERRY CHRISTMAS, I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE HAVING GREAT HOLIDAYS AND STUFF.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of importance. Kurobasu is of importance, so I don't own it.  
**

* * *

"_Sheesh, Aominecchi," Kise chuckled under his breath. "Of all places, you choose this one for our date?"_

_Aomine kissed his boyfriend's cheek and stared off in the distance. The sun was setting; it's red and yellow hue coloring the infinity that was this sky. _

"_Admit it, it's beautiful," he said and pointed at the waters. "Look how quiet the sea is."_

_They were sitting on the beach, celebrating their first year together. Kise couldn't believe he still loved this man holding him. He would've given anything for this day to last forever. He never really thought Aomine would be so sentimental. Bringing him to the beach for their date was romantic and slightly too gay for Aomine's tastes, but Kise loved the idea of the two of them kissing on the beach, promising they would never leave each other's side. _

"_Okay, okay," Kise admitted. "It's amazing."_

_They were silent, admiring the peace around them. They were the only ones here, for Aomine chose a beach with rare visitors. They brought food with them, in case they were hungry. Kise already called his parents to let them know he was okay and he was staying with a friend tonight. No one would try and break them off. Not on this night. _

"_Ne, Aominecchi?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_How did you know you liked me?"_

_Aomine bit his lip and thought about it. "Well, it just happened, I guess? Never really thought about it."_

_Kise was a bit disappointed by his answer, but shook the feeling off. He was with Aominecchi and it was all it mattered. _

"_You know how I knew?"_

_He felt Aomine smiling into his neck. _

"_Simple," Kise said, catching the sight of lazy waves crashing on the sand. "The first time I saw you. When I got the ball. Remember?"_

"_How could I not remember?" Aomine said. "It was the day you figured you could play basketball."_

"_Yeah," Kise said, turning around and facing Aomine. "I've never seen anyone so passionate about something they liked. You should've seen your face."_

_Aomine smiled warmly, and cupped Kise's face, bringing him closer, breathing the same air he breathed. _

_He felt his heart flutter, just as always when he kissed his boyfriend. Their lips touched and it was as if a whole new world opened for him, full of hope for the future. _

_He never wanted to let this feeling go. Never._

* * *

Akashi kicked a chair over and breathed heavily. A man was standing in front of his desk, shivering like all of them.

_Pathetic_. All of this is pathetic.

Nothing was going by his plan. He wanted to destroy Aomine Daiki, but now he was gone from his sight. Surely, he could lure him out by attacking Kagami again. No, Akashi Seijuro had the brain to not attempt the same thing twice. He already knew that the police was involved. Why would he kill another person just so he could have Kise all to himself?

"Sir, Aomine Daiki will have to go out sooner or later," the man whimpered.

Akashi looked at him with a disgusted grin. "Get the fuck out and never walk through this door again."

The man ran out without questioning him.

Akashi kicked the chair again just for the sake of it, laughing like a maniac and crashing it to pieces.

No, he wanted to _break _Kise. Break him so he would belong to him, and only him. He had to make sure his plan would go well.

Akashi grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

"Bring me some coffee, or else I'll cut you," he shouted and smashed the phone on the ground.

All this business was making him violent. He hated violence. But when the time came, he would get what he wanted and he would never need to use his strength again.

The thing that irritated him most was that Kise disobeyed him. No one even tried disobeying him. He hated people who couldn't be loyal.

But he still needed Kise for his other plans, so he decided he would forgive him once. It's rare of him to be forgiving, but it was needed.

Akashi was a winner through and through.

* * *

Kuroko fed some soup to Kagami and smiled when his lover winked at him.

"So anyway, the person I contacted wanted to be anonymous to all of you," he said, while Aomine was sitting next to Momoi.

"Seriously, you can't tell us who it is? Like a hint, or something?"

Momoi, who was up and sitting on her bed, hit him in the shoulder and he glared at her.

"Aomine Daiki, shut your butt, Kuroko knows what he's doing," she said quite angrily and gave a little smile to Kuroko.

Aomine knew that she still loved the blue haired bastard. It wasn't her fault he was gay and had found the love of his life already. He tried his best to comfort Satsuki, but she always said it was okay. She didn't need to be loved, she only needed to know Kuroko was happy.

He exhaled and fiddled with his phone, clearly uneasy.

"Stop worrying, Aomine," Kuroko said in a very cruel tone. He lifted one more spoon and Kagami quickly got it empty. "We'll find Kise in no time."

"What if he's dead already?" Aomine said, his voice cracking a bit. Fortunately, it was only Momoi that heard it.

"He's not," Kagami said, his voice still raspy from not talking for a while. "If he were, he wouldn't be of importance to Akashi, and we can still see the bounty for Kise's head."

Aomine glanced at Satsuki and she shrugged.

A nurse opened the ward door and smiled.

"Time for Taiga's procedures," she said nicely. Kuroko nodded and helped Kagami out of the bed. Thank god he was alright, Aomine thought.

They were left alone with Momoi, who placed her hand on Aomine's and gave him a reassuring tug.

"You really do feel something for him, don't you," she said, as a matter of factly.

Aomine was silent. He didn't seem to be in order with his feeling also. He looked down and laced his fingers with hers. It was a friendly gesture.

"I don't know, Satsuki, a lot has changed."

"But I can see how worried you are," she said. "I saw you guys when you were training. You had that grin all over your face."

"What grin?" Aomine glanced at her and she paused.

"Like you were happy. You seemed so carefree, so laid back and, and…. In love?"

Aomine lowered his head and lay on her lap. She started gently stroking his hair.

"What if I am in love again? What do I do? I can't just go back to the start and forget everything that happened," he whispered.

She took a deep breath and chuckled. "Always with your stupid 'what ifs'. Aomine, you clearly want that guy. Why don't you just admit you need him more than think?"

"I'm afraid," he said, his voice deep and slow. He wanted to admit it to himself, but it wasn't time yet. Sure, he listened to Satsuki's words and his own heart. "I'm so afraid he would do the same again, leave me alone with my thoughts. I can't risk my own sanity."

"How can you be sure you love someone, if you don't take the risk to gain knowledge?" she asked and he literally had nothing else to say. He just lay there, enjoying the swift movements of her fingers and waited until the pain washed away and he felt calm.

* * *

**Review, because reviews make me happy and tingly inside. *heart***


	19. Chapter 19

**Don't worry all that much, I will make chapters longer when Kise is back with Aomine, which is quite soon, kufufufu**

**Thank you for all of your reviews. THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME.  
**

**Also, I started writing a new Shizaya fic, so if there's any fans of them, do read. WOOOO  
**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Kurobasu.  
**

* * *

"Get dressed," Midorima said and Kise lifted his eyebrow.

"Why?"

"We're going to meet a friend," he answered and disappeared from Kise's room.

Kise was trapped in this apartment for three days with no news from Aomine or anyone else. Sure, he found out a lot about Akashi and how he's working nowadays, but that still didn't let the feeling of mistrust go away.

He was absolutely sure Midorima was hiding something.

Kise was not one of the brightest people in the world, although he sure had some talents up his sleeve. He could always trust his sixth sense. That's why he wasn't completely sure if he could get along with Midorima. Kise asked if he could go outside, but got a rather abusive 'no' from the green head's side. Kise was starting to get tired of all these closed spaces. First Aomine and now Midorima? Sheesh. He needed some air. Was the outside world that bad? Was Akashi roaming around on every corner, waiting to jump on Kise and kill him? No. Exactly.

So this offer of dressing up and meeting a friend was suspicious, but worth the effort. At least Kise could be outside for a while. And Midorima was a strong guy, so if anything happened, he could protect him.

Kise dressed in some clothes Midorima got for him and waited until Midorima himself grabbed his stuff (including a plushy frog, which Midorima found very important today because of his horoscope) and they went out.

Kise has never seen this neighborhood in his life. He knew they were in the suburbs of some city in Japan. One fact remained unknown – where were they exactly?

Kise breathed the scent of fresh air when they exited the apartment, but his dreams were shattered easily when Midorima unlocked one of the cars parked alongside the road. Kise groaned and opened the door to the front seat.

"Who are we meeting anyway?" Kise asked, avoiding mentioning Aomine at all costs. He had this nagging feeling he would need to do something about this situation and quick.

"As I said, a friend. He offered me help," Midorima answered and put his seatbelt on.

The car started moving in a minute and Kise desperately searched for the name of the suburb, but it was useless. The apartment they were staying in was near the city itself, and Kise whistled when he saw the "Tokyo 10 miles" sign.

"We're seriously in Tokyo? Are you kidding me?"

Midorima just smiled and took a left turn.

They were driving for quite a while until Midorima's phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID, and Kise narrowed his eyes, for he couldn't see who was calling Midorima. The green haired one clearly didn't want Kise to see.

They stopped at a gas station, where Midorima got out of the car and flipped the phone open again, calling the same number, as Kise supposed.

Kise tried listening to who Midorima was talking, but it was fairly impossible due to the sounds of the gas station and other people chatting in their own cars. He only saw Midorima's face turning into a smug grin.

He hung up and sat back in the car.

"Change of plans," Midorima breathed out. "We need to see Aomine and fast."

Kise gasped. "What? Aomine? Didn't you say –"

"Yes, I did. My friend just contacted me and said we needed to infiltrate Aomine's grounds."

Kise puffed his cheeks out and furrowed his brows. This was getting interesting. He still trusted Aomine with his life. Midorima turned to him and coughed to get Kise's attention.

"How can we get to him?"

"I don't want him involved," Kise said and lowered his head.

"But we have to," Midorima said. "It's your lifeline we have to maintain."

"Don't you care about yours?" Kise asked, looking sideways at Midorima. The green haired one took a large breath of air and exhaled slowly.

"Look, I told you, I'm here to save your butt, not mine," he answered. "When the time comes, I'll take care of myself too."

Kise bit the inside of his lip. He had a bad feeling about this. He knew he wouldn't get Aomine involved, no way.

"I know where he could be, but first we have to stop at my apartment."

"Why? It's guaranteed to be on Akashi's radar," Midorima said, starting up the engine.

"We'll stop a few blocks away and see what happens, alright? I need something I left there."

Kise now definitely knew he wasn't wrong. He should've never doubted Aomine. Midorima was alright, so Kise thought. He was genuinely interested in saving a former colleagues life. But something told Kise to be careful of whatever Midorima had planned.

* * *

"He found Kise," Kuroko said and Aomine lifted himself from the seat next to Momoi's bed. Satsuki was sleeping, while Kuroko was chatting on the phone.

Kagami and Aomine were making plans of how they could protect Kise when they got hold of him. They weren't prepared enough the first time, so they couldn't make the same mistakes all over again.

"Where?" Aomine demanded and Kuroko shushed him.

"He's being driven to his apartment," Kuroko said and Aomine didn't wait for anyone's approval. He ran out of the ward, and Kuroko followed him.

"YOU. STOP RIGHT THERE," Kuroko shouted and Aomine almost fell.

"I'm gonna go save him from whoever has him!"

"It's Midorima!" Kuroko said, breathless from running. Aomine felt his eyes widen at once.

"Why on _earth_ would he need Kise?"

"That's why we need a better _plan_," Kuroko said and Aomine groaned.

"Look, fuck this plan, I'm gonna go save him and you can't stop me," Aomine said and ran out of the hospital, leaving Kuroko to cope with those words.

Kuroko ran back to Kagami, explaining the situation in a rush. Kagami couldn't walk, so he was frustrated he couldn't help.

"Damn that fucking spontaneous bastard," Kagami said and shook his head. "If we find out he's dead, I'm not taking any responsibility."

Kuroko rolled his eyes. "I'm calling for backup."

"Since when did you become such a business man?" Kagami asked.

"Since my boyfriend got stabbed by a man smaller than me."

"Ah, touché," Kagami said and winced. His wound sometimes betrayed him and sent various bumps of pain through his body.

Kuroko waited for a while and went out of the ward, clearly in a hurry to ask someone to help Aomine. And he had just the crew for his plan.

* * *

**Waaah, I love Kuroko, he has so many secret talents and stuff. weeeeeeeeee o3o**


	20. Chapter 20

**And away we go with more action, weeeeeeee**

**Read, go go go go go  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kurobasu.  
**

* * *

Midorima parked his car about three houses farther than Kise's apartment place.

Kise looked around, but couldn't find anything suspicious. He glanced at Midorima, who was carefully searching for something in the back of the car.

"What do you need anyway?" Midorima asked and when he drew back to the front seat, Kise saw what he was holding. A gun.

Kise screamed and hit his head on the ceiling. Midorima jerked back and hit the car horn. A loud noise erupted from the engine and scared Kise shitless.

"Don't you _ever_ show me you have a gun without telling me beforehand!" Kise shouted and Midorima took a few deep breaths before responding.

"Are you scared of them or something?"

Kise glared at him and tried opening his side of the car. It was locked.

"Let me out, I'm going to my apartment."

"No, you'll stay here and I'll get whatever you need."

Kise looked him dead in the eye. "I've been living in your cage for a while now, I can take care of myself."

"Apparently, you can't," Midorima said. "If you could, you wouldn't be chased by Akashi."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

Midorima didn't answer, but didn't unlock the car either. He just stayed like this until Kise shrugged and puffed his cheeks.

"Are we acting like we're twelve now or something?" Kise asked.

"Look, Akashi is looking for you, but he doesn't know I'm on your side," he answered and checked his phone.

"If you don't let me out, I will scream."

"Okay, scream."

Kise groaned and leaned back on his chair, regretting the decision to cooperate with Midorima. He could've easily made a run for it and found Aomine by now, but no, he had to stay and endure this irritating man sitting on his left.

"What do you need?" Midorima asked again.

"Okay, let's make a deal," Kise offered. "You let me go with you, and I listen to everything you say, hm?"

Midorima stared at him for a while. "Alright. But you do exactly as I say."

Kise nodded and Midorima again looked for something in the back seat. When he leaned back, he was holding a ridiculous Hello Kitty had in his hands.

"Put this on," he said.

Kise's cheeks flushed. Why would he wear such an embarrassing thing on his head?

"No way I'm putting _that _on."

"You promised to do everything I told you," Midorima lifted his eyebrows to prove a point.

Kise grabbed the hat and shoved it on his head quite furiously.

Finally, Midorima opened the doors and Kise quickly got out of the car, waiting for Midorima to hide the gun and lock the car again.

Kise glanced at his own apartment and still didn't see anything of suspicion. There was not a soul in the area, so why bother wearing this stupid hat for a disguise?

Midorima moved forward and Kise followed. The green haired one was pretty amusing to Kise, acting all cautious. Kise chuckled under his breath and put his hands inside of his pockets.

"Stop laughing," Midorima warned him, as they were approaching Kise's apartment.

"I'm not laughing," Kise said, barely containing his chuckles anymore.

Midorima stopped in his tracks and shot a deadly look at Kise. "Stop, I'm warning you –"

That's when Kise saw it. Three men in different windows, four men hiding in the corners, watching them, waiting.

Kise gulped some air down and showed no notice of the men whatsoever.

"Midorima," he addressed his partner and he quickly got around to what was happening.

"It's alright, they know me," he whispered under his breath, but remained calm.

"Not sure they're buying this Hello Kitty hat," Kise said nervously.

"Just follow me," Midorima said and they started moving again.

Kise knew Akashi had assassins and shadows up his sleeve. But he didn't understand as to why Akashi would need to guard an apartment with so many men. Kise was nothing important, just a personal sex buddy to the Yakuza leader. So _why_ on earth would he so desperately want to catch the blond one?

They reached the apartment. Kise carefully watched around him, and saw most of the men gone from their original positions. They were dressed casually, but not enough to hide that they were hired by Akashi.

Kise already found his apartment key under the rock he usually hid it under and questioned his own actions.

Until something terrible happened. He felt something swish by, followed by a loud bang. A bullet, near his head, stuck in the wood of his door. Midorima quickly had Kise duck and shot his own gun.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Midorima shouted and Kise covered his ears.

"No it wasn't!" Kise shouted and punched Midorima in the stomach.

He made a run for it.

Kise, still ducking, moved around his apartment, hearing the shooting over his head, but none of the bullets shot him. He knew this was going to happen, for Akashi most definitely didn't want Kise dead. Kise was planning this from the moment Midorima asked him where Aomine was.

Kise felt that the pain from the punch wouldn't last long, so he had to move quick.

He rushed to the other side of his apartment and climbed over his neighbors fence, running as fast as he could. He threw the Hello Kitty hat out and glanced back to see if anyone was going after him.

Six men were following.

Kise swore loudly and changed course, running into an alleyway next to his house. He knew there was a slight chance he could get away, but it was a very small chance. He was out of breath when he jumped over another fence, feeling a slight sting in his lungs. He felt loss of control over his body, since he didn't practice running as much as he did before.

He heard shooting again and prayed he wouldn't get shot. But this shot wasn't coming from behind. It was coming from _the opposite way._

"Kise!" A familiar voice erupted and Kise saw who was there to help him.

"Aominecchi!" Kise answered and felt a smile forming on his face.

"Duck!" Aomine yelled and Kise did.

Three more shots and Kise stared back, seeing four of the followers down. Two more to go.

He lifted himself on his feet again and moved toward Aomine. He was standing not far away, about twenty feet more. Kise found himself thinking 'Go go go, Kise, go!' over and over, before he actually reached his ex-lover.

Aomine shot four more bullets and grabbed Kise's hand before he could protest. He looked deep into the blue eyes and nodded.

It was a few seconds before they heard the sound of more guns from the direction of Kise's apartment.

Kise saw the last of his followers on the ground and Aomine dragged him along the street, until they reached a small Fiat and Aomine shouted for Kise to get in.

When Aomine was inside, safe and sound, Kise didn't have time to say thank you, when the car moved from its spot.

Kise was breathing deeply, afraid of even _thinking_ of the stunt he just pulled off. He looked far ahead, letting Aomine drive like a maniac and still felt the skin where he and Aomine touched burn like wild fire.

* * *

**Thank you so much for your reviews, I might even respond to them in the next chapter, but I don't have much time right now. **

**Remember - reviews make me eager to write mooooore. *hearts to everyone*  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**There might be a shitload of typos and grammar mistakes, since I wrote it at 4 a.m. Sorry I broke my own rule of posting every day, it's just that atm my life is not going so well.**

**enjoy you guys. thank you so much for your lovely reviews, I appreciate all of them. *smiles*  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
**

* * *

"How did you find me?" it was the first question Kise dared to ask when Aomine finally entered the highway, far away from Kise's apartment.

Aomine was tapping the wheel, obviously nervous about something.

"What?"

"I said, how did you find me?" Kise repeated the question. Aomine groaned when a woman driving in front of him made a fast turn, so he almost crashed into her. Kise lunged forward, but his safety belt held him in place. Aside from the uncomfortable feeling he had, everything was alright.

"Kuroko did, I don't know the details," Aomine answered after a pause and sped the car up. Kise sighed. Having a normal conversation after events like this was impossible. He himself was shaken up by the fact that he could've easily gotten shot. Thank God, he didn't.

"I called the police beforehand," Aomine said. "Akashi will be on a shooting suspect list for at least three days until he can get himself out of it. We have some time to prepare –"

"Prepare for what, Aomine?" Kise lifted his eyebrow. "For how long do you think I'm going to follow your stupid rules and stay inside of the house, hm?"

"Kise, I know it's hard, but –"

"Look, I am _sick_ of being trapped in a god damn cage. First you, then Midorima. We can hire a fucking army of body-guards for me, I don't mind paying for them, as long as I can walk freely."

Aomine hit the brakes at the next stop light and glared at Kise.

"We're _fighting_ to keep you alive and you're whining?"

"If you say you know me," Kise blurted out. "Then you should definitely remember how I _hate _being trapped in one place."

"So you suggest hiring a shitload of people to protect you?"

"Or we could go out somewhere and I can have one day free of this whole madness," Kise said.

Aomine accelerated and stayed silent. Kise figured the talk was over and he looked out the window, following streets quickly appearing and disappearing.

Until Aomine slowed down and started parking the car near a quiet street full of shops and restaurants. Kise questioned Aomine's actions, when the tanned one unbuckled his safety belt.

"Alright," he said. "We're going on a date."

Kise immediately blushed.

"W-what?"

"You heard me," Aomine said, pointing at Kise's belt. "Hurry up, before I change my mind."

Kise got out of the car and watched Aomine dialing a number. Apparently, Aomine needed to report everything to Kuroko and Kagami.

"I'm taking him on a date," he announced and Kise rolled his eyes. That idiot was always like this – making Kise blush whenever he told their friends what they were doing. Once, they had a few plans for the evening and Aomine straight-forwardly told everyone he's going to bang his boyfriend later. Fortunately, Kise was prepared for it this time. He wasn't as shy as he was in high-school.

Aomine ended the call and walked around the car to meet Kise's eyes directly. He was fairly close, but not as close Kise wanted him to be. He put his arms on the car, pushing Kise back, until Kise leaned on the door.

Kise's heartbeat fastened instantly.

"Okay," Kise said, putting his arms on Aomine's chest, trying to lure him away from such close body contact. "What the fuck is wrong with you today? We just got out of a near-death situation."

"Which is why I'm breaking my own rules," Aomine half-smiled and put his hands on Kise's waist. Kise was aware that many people were watching, but screw that, _Aomine's hands were on him_.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Kise said, staring into those blue eyes.

"Nope," he chuckled in response. "It means I'm starting out new."

Aomine leaned in and brushed his lips on Kise's cheek. Kise's eyes widened. "I'm taking you to a restaurant," Aomine whispered into his ears and brushed his fingers over Kise's abdomen ever so slightly. Kise let out a shagged breath.

He couldn't believe what was happening. And it was awkward for him.

What could Kise do? He was so heart-broken when Aomine refused to listen to him, when they abandoned each-other, and now they were all lovey-dovey again? It was not okay. But Kise was too afraid to ruin this so called 'date', since it meant he could be with Aomine, just like old times. His brain was screaming 'something is wrong' but his heart was drawn to the blue haired man.

Aomine intertwined their fingers, once again earning a blush from Kise's side. Kise remembered the smooth feeling of Aomine's skin whenever they walked hand in hand, but this was far better than ever. They were grown men now. Who knows how their views and skills changed? Kise already knew what great kisser Aomine had become, but what about his personality? The loving side of Aomine?

They chose a nice little Italian restaurant a few shops from where Aomine parked their car. After ordering two meals of the day, they asked for a bottle of wine. Aomine filled the glasses with red liquid and they bumped them for good luck.

Kise listened to Aomine talk about the wine, until he couldn't keep it in him any longer.

"Aomine, stop," he asked and Aomine shut his mouth. "I don't _get _you."

"Why?" Aomine said and sipped his wine.

"Just a week ago you were _disgusted_ by the idea we could be together again," Kise said, his eyes focused on the napkin he was folding over and over again. "And now you're taking me on a date?"

"Look, I promised you I'd do that," he answered.

"I know, but you're acting different from before," Kise bit his lip and gazed at Aomine. He finally saw the look of Aomine's in broad daylight. He wasn't bullshitting Kise.

"Let me tell you this," Aomine said and Kise suddenly felt his leg being caressed by Aomine's feet. Kise blushed again. "I've had enough of hatred for six years. And it seems that I can't get away from you and my own feelings. So why run?" he smirked. Kise took a deep breath, for Aomine was slowly making bodily contact with Kise underneath the table. "After Midorima stole you from me, I realized I was just lying to myself the whole time. I can't forget you. And neither can you forget me."

"Are you saying that you want to try again?" Kise asked, gulping some saliva down. This was making him nervous, but in a good way.

"You could say that," Aomine answered and put his head in his palm, smiling mischievously.

Kise felt Aomine's caresses intensing. Well, two can play that game. Kise removed his shoe without Aomine noticing and pushed Aomine's leg away. Aomine was confused for a second, until Kise leaned back casually on his chair and straightened his leg, as to make Aomine an easy target.

"Oh no you don't," Aomine suddenly realized, but Kise bit his lip playfully and slowly made his foot waver on Aomine's leg, going farther up, massaging his thighs, and earning a quite interesting reaction from Aomine.

Kise wasn't surprised to find Aomine hard.

"Oh yes I will," Kise chuckled and placed his feet firmer on the now quite big bulge.

"What are you doing," Aomine whispered, looking around to see if anyone saw what they were doing.

"Jesus, calm down, it's not like you don't enjoy it," Kise teased.

"Ooh, not there!" Aomine hissed, but Kise made a slight O with his mouth and smirked at his love-interest.

"Ah, what is wrong, Aomine?" Kise laughed. "The wine has gone bad?"

"It's like high-school all over again," Aomine murmured and Kise felt Aomine's hips buckle, when Kise brushed a very sensitive area.

But then, the waiter arrived and placed the food in front of them. Kise immediately retrieved his foot and glanced at Aomine, who was kind of breathless by then.

Kise smiled.

* * *

They left the restaurant after an hour and a half, Kise sliding his hand into Aomine's and thanking the waiter for this great food they had. Kise felt full and slightly happy with himself and the little stunt he pulled off in the restaurant.

It was quite weird holding hands with Aomine, but Kise learned that Aomine wasn't lying about his feelings. The blue haired one was truly overcoming his stupid rules and slowly forgiving Kise for what he has done.

They reached the car and lingered for a while, before climbing in.

"Thank you," Kise whispered and after hesitating, wrapped his arms around Aomine's neck.

Aomine buried his face into Kise's neck and breathed into it. Kise shuddered from the feeling. Aomine drew back, but his hands were still placed on Kise's waist.

"I'd love to end this date with a higher note," Aomine quietly said and Kise knew what was going to happen instantly. The look on the tanned one's face didn't lie.

And oh, how Kise wanted it to happen.

It was calm and contained, this feeling before the kiss. It was slow and orientated, no sickeningly awkward talk, no claiming of who was whose, or this idiotic hesitation because of their unfortunate past.

Aomine was the one to close the gap between them. As soon as Kise felt Aomine's lips next to his, the soft feeling of skin against skin, the whole world belonged to him. The kiss itself was not hungry. It was a promise, a truth untold. The sweetness of it seemed to erupt with so much passion, there was no need to deepen it. Aomine just placed fluttery kisses, nothing more nothing less. And it drove Kise's mind mad.

When Aomine drew back, leaving two or three inches between them, their eyes met. Kise could see Aomine's sparkling with life, glimmering in the shade of the setting sun. It took Kise's breath away.

"Fuck it," Kise whispered and this time, leaned in himself.

Aomine was taken aback by the fierceness his lips met. Now, it was hunger. Now, it was more than a promise, it was a word of a true meaning. No bounds, only Kise's feelings acting upon themselves.

Aomine didn't try to hold himself back. He was as much drawn into this fierce kiss as Kise. Kise wrapped Aomine tighter, his hands in his hair. Aomine groaned into the kiss and Kise felt something hot poking into his lip. He granted entrance and soon their tongues were entangled, roaming, searching for something they longed for so many years. Aomine lowered his hands and pulled Kise's belt to him, so as to make their bodies glue to each other even more.

Kise put their foreheads together, staring intently into Aomine's eyes, when they needed some air. They were both panting, searching for oxygen. Kise smiled sheepishly and finally retreated from Aomine, leaving him dazed in his ex-lovers passion.

"High notch it is," Kise said and opened his side of the car, sitting inside without another word.

Aomine smiled to himself, looked up at the infinite skies and slowly made his way to his side, opening the door and sitting.

He felt alive.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
